Big Time Personality
by mocasoul
Summary: When Kendall finds out the real reason his parents divorced, he develops split personality. Everyone knows he's been a little off, but isn't sure why. Until Kelly's cousin, Etta, figures out his illness when she meets his alter personality.  Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kendall woke up in his hotel room with a pounding head and a queasy stomach. His mouth was dry and the taste was sour. When he rolled over, he saw a red thong lying on the pillow next to him with a note written in pink lip gloss of some girl's name and her number on a bar napkin.

"Bar?" Kendall said as he stared at the logo for a trendy club in New York. They were there doing a few shows to promote their new tour. He was so perplexed because he had three more years until he could get to get into that club. "What the hell happened?" he asked as he saw a used condom on the floor before peeking under the sheets and saw that he was naked. He panicked. Did he really just have sex last night? Why couldn't he remember it?

"Kendall!" Kelly screamed causing him to jump at the sound of her voice. "Get your ass up, now! You're late for rehearsal!"

"I'll be there in a bit…" he mumbled trying to steady himself as he sat up. There was no way he was going to make it today.

"Just hurry up…Gustavo is pissed and I don't feel like dealing with that today…" Kelly said before muttering something about not being paid enough.

Kendall stumbled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He noticed he had noticeable scratches on both his shoulders as well as large bite mark on his left shoulder. He squinted in the mirror trying to remember what happened, but the only thing he could remember was looking at old photos of his parents when they were still together.

Unknown, to Kendall himself, he had developed a split personality in wake of her parents divorce. That personality's name is Keith and he hadn't made his presence known until a month after his parents told him they were getting a divorce, three years ago. He was 15. Then, Keith would just show up whenever Kendall was depressed over the split and needed to escape. He didn't really do anything major but just talk back to his mother. She just shrugged it off as him being an angry teenager. Now at 18, Keith had been increasingly present because, last year, Kendall found out that his father wasn't his real father. This was something his mother had been keeping from him. Her secret that she had an affair with a man and had become pregnant. His blackouts and loss of memory happened a week after he found out and he didn't know why.

Once he was ready, he left his room and met everyone down at in the lobby of the hotel. Logan and Carlos were having a playful argument about something Kendall couldn't hear. He just knew it wasn't so serious like a big fight or anything. James was the first to notice that Kendall looked and probably felt like shit.

"Are you okay, man?" James asked causing people to look at him with a curious caution. Kelly dropped the angry look she wore on her face for one of concern and regret that she might have yelled at him not knowing he could be sick.

"Yeah…I'm just…" Kendall trailed off as he saw a petite beautiful honey brown-skinned girl with dark curly hair coming towards them, and he hoped it was the girl he probably fucked last night. Maybe she could have some insight as to what happened between them last night.

"Are you still working?" she asked Kelly and the guys turned to her with a confused look on their faces. "Oh…you are, aren't you? I'll just call you later."

"It's fine. Guys this is my cousin, Etta-Soleil. This is James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall." Kelly said as she gestured to each of the guys.

"Just Etta. My parents had this obsession with, blues singer, Etta James and they loved the French word for sun. I know my name is unusual. Anyway, I know you guys are BTR…I'm not really into that kind of music, but I know you guys are talented."

"Thanks." Logan said with a smile as he reached to shake her hand and she, in turn, shook each of the guy's hands. Kendall know she was put off by the way he was staring at her, but he felt something in him that wanted to grab her by the hand and drag her to his hotel room to fuck her. He didn't know where these primal feelings were coming from.

"So, you're not a fan of our music at all?" James asked in a tone suggesting he was slightly offended, and Etta gave them a nervous chuckle.

"Not really…I'm sorry. I guess I'm not your normal 19 year old. I mostly listen to neo soul, world music, underground music…nothing mainstream, but I'm far from being a hipster, though. I just like some deep stuff…"

"Okay…" Kelly said feeling slightly embarrassed that her cousin just insulted BTR a little. "Is this your honesty policy day?"

"Yeah…I'm in don't give a shit mode. I've had two mid-term exams, I have a paper due in two weeks, and, I need to fill out stuff for financial aid. Ugh…that's what I get for being a psychology major/sociology minor…Anyway, what are you doing since you're in town?"

"Shit, that reminds me…" Kelly said with a gasp. "They're late for rehearsal. Ugh…Gustavo is going to kill me."

"Well, shit, I feel like an asshole for holding you up. Go. I'll call you so we can hang out tonight. Actually, a friend of mine is having a gallery opening of her photography. You should come. You guys can come, too if art is your thing."

"We'd love to." Carlos said and it was almost as if they guys were trying to push each other out of the way to be the only person staring at her.

"Okay…it's at 8. See you there." Etta said as she walked out of the hotel with Kelly and the guys. All the guys were in the van when Kelly turned to Etta.

"Wait, you're not…nude," Kelly whispered that word. "Are you?" she asked and the guys looked as if they were going to burst if she delayed telling them is she was naked or not.

"Maybe…" Etta said with a cheeky grin and Kelly looked shocked.

"Girl…you are brave." Kelly said with a chuckle. "Gotta go. See you tonight." she said as she gave Etta a hug and Etta walked down the sidewalk. Of course, all the guys were watching her, but Kendall felt a jolt of something foreign to him and he could have sworn he heard someone giving off a predatory purr. "Excuse me…if you don't stop staring at my cousin like a piece of meat…" Kelly warned before she told the driver to go on.

Kendall felt a little out of it. He still couldn't understand why he couldn't remember anything of the girl he probably fucked. In fact, he still couldn't understand why he couldn't remember anything after looking at the photos of his parents.

"Kendall, are you sure you're okay?" James asked again, and he nodded. "Okay…" he said as they rode to the studio to see an angry Gustavo standing outside.

"Ugh…this isn't going to be pretty." Kelly said with a sigh. "I'll try to calm him down…" she said as she was the first one out of the van.

"Dogs! Where have you been?!" Gustavo barked at them as they stayed in the van. "I've been waiting here all morning! I hope you have your game faces on, because I'm going to make you pay for being late!" he said and they all let out a groan. Kendall felt guilty for causing them to be late, and when he stood up, he hung his head down in shame.

"You are causing a scene, Gustavo…" Kelly yelled back, creating an equally loud scene. "Kendall might be sick…" she said and Kendall's head shot up at the mention of his name. Gustavo looked at him and sighed before storming off. They didn't know if that was good or bad.

"It'll be okay…" Carlos said trying to cheer Kendall and he gave a slight smile in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall survived the rehearsal, but barely. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow lost some valuable time, and he didn't know why. He felt a little better after he ate and tried to pretend he wasn't thrown off. After hanging around the hotel with the guys and going over the schedule with Kelly, they all decided to get ready for the gallery opening.

"Hey!" Kelly said to Etta as she spotted her in the crowd. It was a large loft apartment the gallery opening was being held in. From what they could see on the flyer, photo a brunette woman being tied to a chair with the word, justice, written on her, the photography was going to be weird.

"Hey!" Etta said to Kelly as she hugged her. "Hi, guys. Hope you guys like the show. My friend is somewhere around here…I'll introduce you guys to her if you want."

"They would love to." Kelly said as she spoke for them. She thought it would be a great idea to allow the boys to get some artistic culture.

"Great! Just have fun…eat some food, and relax." she said staring at the guys not sure why Kendall was staring at her with a strange look on his face. It was almost as if he wanted to ask her something, but she couldn't tell.

"Okay, where are you in this exhibit?" Kelly said as she rolled her eyes because she knew the guys would want to know if Etta was naked or not.

"You'll just have to see…" Etta said with a sneaky smile as they walked on. "I'm not sure the guys would get this, but it's mostly feminist art. Oh, there's Shannon, she's the artist." she said as she pointed to a pale woman with tons of tattoos and brunette and green dreads. "Shannon." she called out to the woman and she excused herself from a couple and walked over to Etta.

"Sup, Etta. I'm glad you can make it."

"I'm glad I could come. I invited my cousin and some new friends to come check it out. They're dying to know where I am in this exhibit."

"They should be. You're one of my best models. Don't tell anyone this, but you're my favorite. You're so versatile. I love it. Anyway, I gotta go whore my work out. I'll see you later. Nice meeting all of you." Shannon said as she left.

"I think I see you…" Logan said to Etta as he pointed to a photo and it was her. In the photo, she was holding a pomegranate in her hand frying eggs on a stove naked, and the title of the photo was, 'Motherhood?'

"That's one." she said referring to one of the two photos she was in. "Very good, Logan." she said as she hesitated on saying his name and he nodded. Since they had only met earlier, she knew she would forget their names, but she did for a little research on BTR. She still didn't like their music, but she knew the talent was there.

Suddenly, there were two women shouting out poetry and everyone was becoming, slowly aware that this was performance art. Logan, Carlos, and James ran with the crowd to rush towards them. A few people stayed where they are as if they had seen this before. Kelly went straight to the open bar to get a glass of wine. Kendall was walking around looking at the pieces. He knew a lot of the art dealt with feminist subjects, but he felt a connection with them somehow and he didn't know why. The further he walked towards the back, the more he began to look at the art. Then, he found it. The second photo of Etta. She was lying on a bed naked with red lipstick and noose around her neck. This photo was titled, 'Jezebel'.

"You found the second photo." Etta said behind him and he turned around. "Do you like it?" she asked and he nodded. "It's my favorite…and I'm not saying that because I'm in it." Etta said as she, playfully, rolled her eyes.

"It reminds me of my mom…" he said then regretted it. "Not that I would want to see my mom naked with a noose around her neck or anything…Ugh, I sound creepy." he said feeling embarrassed and she chuckled.

"Don't worry. I don't think you're creepy. It reminds me of my mom, actually. She, uh…she cheated on my dad. They got a divorce.

"My parents are divorced, too. And…my mom had an affair also." he said and she nodded.

"I guess that it's more common in our time to meet someone who have divorced parents."

"Yeah…" he said trying to think about who is real father is. He still hadn't forgiven his mother for lying to him and the man he thought was his father.

"Hey, do you want to get a cup of coffee? I don't think they would miss us too much." Etta said with a smile and Kendall couldn't help but to feel nearly hypnotized by it.

"Sure…I'd love coffee right now." he said as they went downstairs and left the building before walking about a block to a coffee shop. Once they entered, their noses were assaulted with the sweet aroma of coffee. After getting their coffee, they sat down at a table near the front.

"So…how old were you when your parents split? I was 10 when mine divorced." she asked as she sipped her coffee. Kendall was thrown off by the forward prying into in his life, but he remembered she had said she was a psychology major.

"I was 15. When BTR was formed…I had forgotten all about it. Well, almost. I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"I'm sorry…I should know when to turn it off. I guess taking all these psych courses…kinda makes me a bit of a prying person. It's too personal, too fast. I'm so sorry."

"No…it's okay. I never really talked about this with anyone before. You're the first person I've told about my mother's affair. The guys just know about the divorce, but they don't know why they divorced. Hell, I didn't really know until my mother told me last year that…"

"It's okay if you don't want to say it. I'm being a jackass for prying into your life anyway. I hardly know you, and…"

"Please, pry all you want. I know you're not a professional psychologist, yet. But…I was thinking you could help with something…or maybe you know someone. Please don't think I'm crazy." he begged and Etta looked at him sympathetically.

"I wouldn't. Look, there are people out there just going through things and they need to talk to a psychologist . It doesn't mean they're crazy. Just tell me, and I'll see if I can help."

"Okay…" he said before he took a deep breath. He was trying to find the words to say it. Say that his mother lied for pretty much of his life about who his real father was. "Last year…my mom told me why she and my father divorced. She told me that my father wasn't my birth father. That affair she had…well, she got pregnant with me and that man was my father. It was something she said she felt ashamed of. She said she didn't know how to tell my dad that she had cheated and I wasn't his son after she had become pregnant with my little sister."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kendall." Etta said as she reached across the table and held his hand. It was strange that such a personal interaction felt comfortable between two virtual strangers. "I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through, but…you're not crazy. I know that much." she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks…you know, we're going to be in New York for a while. How about we hang out sometime this week?"

"Okay. We can do that. Here, let me give you my number. Text me whenever you want to hang out." she said before giving him her number. He entered her number into his phone and sent her a text as soon as he finished. "We should head back. I'm sure the poetry is done by now."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kendall decided to text Etta that he wanted to see her today. She had classes until noon, but BTR had to tape a performance at 1:00pm so, they agreed to meet at 7 later that night. He was waiting around in his hotel room when Kelly knocked on his door.

"Hey, Kelly, what's up?" Kendall said as he opened the door.

"Is it true that you're going on a date with my cousin?"

"A date? Um…well…we're just hanging out. I know it would be kinda stupid to want to date her since we're going to leave as soon as the promotion is done. I just figured it would be good to get to know her while I'm here. Besides, she's busy with school and all."

"Okay, I'm just making sure you don't get too involved because…I would hate to see either of you hurt. My cousin is very dear to me and…I care about you as well. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will. I just…when we snuck off to that coffee shop, I felt a connection with her. She was so…open." he said and Kelly nodded.

"Okay…I'll back off. Don't stay up too late. Gustavo would kill you."

"I won't." Kendall said as Kelly left. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his hotel door and he knew it was Etta.

"Hey, Kendall. I hope you don't mind, I brought day old pizza. My roommates didn't want it anymore, so I took it." Etta said as she walked inside and set the pizza box on the desk. "how you been?" she asked as she sat down on his bed.

"I'm okay. We had to tape a performance today. It airs next week. I mostly just sat in my room…thinking…"

"About what?" she asked and he sighed.

"My…uh…my mom called today. Ever since she told me…well, you know." he said and she nodded. "I really haven't talked to her. I'm still so pissed."

"I understand. It took me nearly 6 damn years to talk to my mother again. It's hard you know when you love the person that destroyed your family and everything you thought was perfect." Etta said with a sigh.

"Yeah…" Kendall said with a similar sigh. "How were your classes?" he asked trying to change the subject because he didn't want to dwell on his pain with her.

"Ugh…boring. Not all of them, but when you have professors that speak with a monotone voice…it's pretty hard to take. Have you ever thought about going to college? Well, I guess you really don't have to since you're this big star and everything…" she said with a laugh.

"You know…if I wasn't you a 'star', I would be in college. Though I'm not sure what my major would be. Probably music or something."

"Yeah…you'd definitely be a music major. Voice or instrument?"

"Both." he said and they laughed. "Okay, pizza time." he said as he opened the box of cold pizza and he handed her a slice. "Mmm…cold pizza."

"A college dorm staple. Though, I'm trying to get my own place. As fun as dorm life can be, I really want some quiet time to study and think and just be…you know?"

"Yeah…these hotel walls get sort of boring and sharing a suite with the guys gets a bit much." Kendall said before biting into his slice of pizza.

"I feel you." Etta said as she stared into Kendall's green eyes loving the light color of his eyes. It was very unusual in a good way.

Kendall couldn't help but stare at Etta's lips wondering how they would feel against his. They were so plump and round and they looked soft. He wanted, desperately, to kiss her.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he sighed. Of course someone would call at this time. He saw it was his mother and sighed as he excused himself and went into the hotel bathroom to take his call. He didn't want Etta to hear him arguing with is mom.

"Yeah…" Kendall answered the phone and his mother sighed.

"Kendall, please don't be like this. Not today. I had a really bad day. Katie's been asking about you. Why don't you call her?

"I will, I'm just a little busy. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, there is. I want you to talk to me. I know you're upset, and you should be, but…"

"But?! No, there is no damn but about this. You fucking lied to me about who my father is and why you and that man I thought was my father really divorced."

"Kendall, please." his mother begged. "Don't you think I feel bad about this enough? It kills me that one mistake caused this."

"What are you saying I'm a mistake?"

"No! You know I don't think you're a mistake. I just wish your father wasn't the man I cheated with…I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say this."

"Not enough…" Kendall said as he hung up and sighed feeling embarrassed that he exploded on his mom while Etta was there. He hoped she didn't think he was some crazy angry guy who hated his mom. He walked out of the bathroom to see Etta sitting on his bed wearing a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"No, it's cool. Listen, you just learned that the man you thought was your father, isn't your dad. And it's because your mother had an affair. At least you're sort of talking to her. Like I told you, it took me 6 years to talk to my mom again, and that includes all forms of communication. Just go with what you're feeling right now."

"What I'm feeling…is that I feel betrayed. I feel like I want to scream or hit something. I…" he said feeling his head pound and when he grabbed his temples, Etta became alarmed.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Kendall sighed with his headache and he shook his head.

"My head is fucking killing me…Ah…" he said in pain.

"I have aspirin if you want some." she said and he nodded. "Okay…" she said as she reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. "Here. I'll get you some water." she said as she went into the mini-fridge and pulled out a small bottle of water.

"Thanks…" he said as he dipped his head lower. "Ugh…could you turn off the lights?" he asked and she got up and turned off the lights.

"I'm going to go…" Etta said as she stared at him cautiously in the dim light given off by the bedside lamp. Kendall sighed.

"You don't have to go…I'm sorry you have to…"

"No, it's okay…you're not feeling well. Look, my only class for tomorrow is canceled, so we can hang out then, okay? And don't worry about this. I don't think you're weird or anything. Migraines are a bitch."

"Thanks…" Kendall said as he held his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said and Etta nodded before she left. Etta was almost half-way to the elevator of the hotel when she realized she had left her purse in his room. She ran down the hall back to his room and knocked on the door. When he opened the door, he looked different. Something about him was off, but she wasn't sure what. All she knew was that he didn't look to be in pain as he did earlier. Was he faking?

"I think you left this…" he said in a sexy tone as he held up her purse.

"Thanks." she said as she reached for it, but he grabbed and tried to kiss her. "Kendall?!"

"Actually…it's Keith…" he said with a smirk and Etta looked confused.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on here, Kendall?" Etta asked and he sighed as she walked in and he closed the door. She saw a bottle of vodka sitting on the table wondering where it came from.

"You know…for a psychology major, you're pretty fucking stupid." he said and Etta looked confused and angry that he was insulting her. "You don't know an alter when you see one?"

"Wait, Kendall has dissociative identity disorder?" Etta asked and Keith nodded. "And you're one of his alters…" she said and he nodded slowly.

"Whoa, a hot bitch like you is smart after all. You must have just learned about it, today." he said and Etta glared at him. This alter must be an angrier and meaner version of Kendall. She chose to ignore the rudeness.

"No, I learned about that last year…Anyway, he didn't he say anything to me about it. I wonder why…" she said out loud to herself.

"He doesn't know I exist. He just thinks he's sick or something. Such a dumbass…"

"He is sick, asshole…Ugh, how many alters does he have?"

"Me…and another one I know of…He's very limited in his alter production. So, are we gonna fuck or what?" Keith said Etta looked at him as if she would hit him. "C'mon…don't be like that. You've been throwing yourself at him all day. Teasing him and shit." he said as he walked towards her until her back was against the wall.

"Okay, you need to back the fuck up, Keith." she said as she pointed her finger in his face and he smirked as he pushed her hand away and pressed his body against her. "I will kick you in the fucking balls is you don't back up…" she said as she raise her knee.

"Okay, okay…you're such a bitch…" he said as he sat at the small table and opened the bottle of vodka. "Want some?"

"No…how'd you even get that fucking bottle, anyway?"

"Fake I.D." he said as he poured himself a shot and she rushed over to smack it out of his hand. "What the fuck are you doing?! I needed that fucking shot!"

"Boo hoo…when did this happen? When did he create you?"

"You're the fucking psych major…you fucking figure it out."

"Fuck you…" she said as she tried to think, but Kendall…er…Keith was feeling her up. She smacked his hand as he tried to squeeze her ass. He only laughed even more. "A year ago…?" she trailed off and Keith nodded.

"Bingo. Now, can I pour the damn shot?"

"No…" Etta said as she massaged her temples. She had to tell somebody. She had to tell Kelly. He wouldn't like it, but she knew she had to.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he saw her reaching for her phone.

"I'm calling someone…" she said and he grabbed her phone. "What the…give me my phone!" she said as she struggled to get her phone.

"I don't think so. Just let this happen." he said a he wrapped his arm around her and she backed away from him. "Quit being such a fucking tease!" he shouted and there was a knock on his door. He sighed as he threw her to the bed and answered the door. Logan was standing there.

"Hey…is everything okay in here? I heard yelling and…" he said as he looked over his shoulder and saw Etta sitting on her bed. "Oh…"

"Yeah…everything's cool. We were sorta making out…don't tell Kelly, okay?" Keith said pretending to be Kendall. Suddenly, Etta jumped up from the bed and pulled him out of the way.

"Actually, it's not cool…get Kelly." she said, but Keith pulled her behind him.

"She's just kidding." he said and Logan looked confused as to what was going on. "Really, it's cool. Just go back to your room." he said and Etta stepped on his foot. "Ow…you bitch!" he yelled out and Logan was alarmed at what he had called Etta.

"Kendall…?" Logan said as James and Carlos appeared behind him. They were becoming aware of what was happening, though they were still confused.

"Get Kelly…" Etta said and Carlos ran down the hall to Kelly's room.

"Great…get the whole fucking city while you're at it…" Keith said and they looked at him as if he was crazy. They weren't sure why Kendall was acting like this.

"What's going on?" James asked as he saw him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, why did you guys interrupt me during my nap?" Kelly asked as she went into Kendall's room. "This shit better be good." she said before she looked at the guys' faces. She could tell something was wrong and when she looked at Etta, she knew for sure something was wrong. "Etta? What's going on?" she asked and Keith spoke up.

"Go ahead and tell the little idiots…" he said and Kelly looked shocked. She looked as if she was about to go off on him, but Etta stopped her.

"He has dissociative identity disorder!" she blurted out and Kelly looked shocked while the guys were a bit confused. "Or split personality…" she said hoping it would make things clearer. "I can't explain everything…just watch him. His alter personality, Keith, is out…" she said as she turned towards him and he looked annoyed. "Kelly…" she said as she nodded towards the hallway and Kelly followed her out. The guys were watching Keith with caution. They weren't sure if he was extremely violent or not.

"Really, guys? What the fuck are you staring at?" Keith said as he sat down at the small table. He was looking for the bottle of vodka and couldn't find it. He really needed a drink.

"Dude…how long?" James asked and Keith let out an annoyed sigh.

"Like you care, dip shit. I've been here nearly a year and you fuckers are too fucking stupid to see it." he said as he banged on the table. "What the fuck did you to with the bottle, bitch?!" he yelled towards the hallway and Etta stormed inside.

"Call me a bitch one more time, Keith…" she warned. "and I will break your legs. Like he said, Kelly," Etta said continuing the conversation they were having in the hallway. "He's been like this for nearly a year. That's when he found out about his father, right?"

"Yeah…shit! Shit, shit, shit! This can not happen, now. This can't…how come we didn't see this before?" Kelly asked and Etta glared at Keith knowing he would have something smart to say. "I have got to call his mother…"

"I don't want to talk to that lying cunt…" he said and Etta rolled her eyes. This alter was one mean bastard. "She can burn in hell for all I care."

"Kendall…" Kelly said and he let out a frustrated yell.

"Don't call me that, you bitch! Don't you have some ass kissing to do? I'm sure that tub of lard ass, Gustavo is missing his favorite puppy…"

"Kendall…Keith…whatever…" Logan said getting upset that he was being mean to Kelly and Etta. "Knock it off." he said and Keith laughed.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it? Short little shit…" he said and James and Carlos had to restrain Logan from hitting him.

"Enough, asshole!" Etta said and Keith looked at her with an amused face. "I'll be glad when Kendall comes back. You're going to get his ass kicked…" Etta said as she sneered at him.

"Just wait awhile…I'm sure your boyfriend will come back eventually. But keep in mind, I'll be back and there isn't shit you can do about it." Keith said with a cocky laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Once, they knew Keith was gone, Kendall was back and asleep in his room. Etta knew she had to call someone, and she knew exactly who to call.

"Okay…" Etta said to Carlos, James, and Logan. "I'm going to call a professor of mine. He has expertise in this. Just watch him in case he wakes up and, please don't say anything to him about this. I'm not sure how he'll react if he finds out. These situations are delicate."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Logan asked and Etta sighed. She hoped he would. He seemed like a nice guy. It was unfortunate this thing was happening to him.

"I don't know. I mean…he went through so much with his parents' divorce and with the forming of BTR, I think he's been pushing his feelings aside and when he was told about the real reason his parents divorced, he broke. Anyway, I have to call my professor. I'll be right back." she said as she went into the hall and called Dr. Mulligan's office.. He specialized in dissociative identity disorder and she knew he could help her.

"Hello, Dr. Mulligan speaking." he answered the phone in his posh English accent.

"Hi, this is Etta-Soleil. I'm sorry for calling your office on short notice, and I can't really make an appointment to see you. This is kind of an emergency. I know someone who has dissociative identity disorder, and I was wondering if you could help me. If not, that's okay."

"I'm always more than willing to help in these situations. It beats doing boring paperwork. Now, tell me, why do you think he has dissociative identity disorder?"

"Well, I only met him a few days ago through my cousin, but she said he's been off. He's part of this boy band and his band mates and management have been noticing he's been a little off. He's had headaches, memory loss, he loses track of time. It's the classic symptoms. Plus, I met one of his alters today. It turns out this started happening because he found out his mother had been lying to him about the real reason she and his father broke up. The man wasn't his father and I think Kendall, the guy I'm talking about, snapped. I'm not sure why. I know there's got to be something else there that causing the alters to appear."

"Hmm…this is intriguing. Bring him by my office tomorrow if you can. I'd like to talk to him personally. Oh, and does his band mates know about this?"

"Yes. They had the pleasure of meeting his not so nice alter. I told them to not mention it to him. I…just need you meet with him and figure out why he's this way because…as my cousin had said, he can't be like this. It's too risky for him to be sick like this because he's famous."

"Okay…how about this? I meet him today since the situation is so dire. You're lucky you're one of my best students. Otherwise, I would have you wait until the next day."

"I know…I'm sorry for bothering you. I just…when I saw him, he seemed like such a nice guy. He doesn't need this in his life. I have to go. Meet me whenever you get done in the office. And…thank you for helping me, Dr. Mulligan."

"You're welcome, Etta." he said and Etta told him the address of the hotel BTR was staying in before she hung up the phone and walked back into Kendall's room. "How is he?" she asked Kelly as she saw that he had woken up.

"He's fine. He just woke up wondering why we're all in his room. I just told him he didn't feel good and we were worried."

"Okay…good. My professor is coming here to talk to him. I…don't know. It's like there's more to this than him finding out the real reason his parents divorced. I'm sorry this is happening."

"I know…I just wish I had seen it before. He's such a nice kid. He doesn't deserve this." Kelly said as she stared at Kendall.

"I know." Etta said before walking near Kendall. "Hey. How are you doing?" Etta asked as she watched him smile as soon as he saw her face.

"I'm sorry about the headache thing. I'm know I scared you." he said and Etta let out a light chuckle. "I'm feeling a little better if you want to hang out."

"Um…yeah…we can do that. Actually, I wanted you to talk to someone."

"Who?" Kendall asked and Etta was hesitant about telling him it's he professor who specializes in dissociative identity disorder. Yeah, that would go over well…

"Uh…he's a professor of mine. I told him about your headache and Kelly said you've been having them more often. I hope you don't mind."

"I…guess it's okay." he said as he got out of bed and Etta felt horrible about lying to him. He did seem like a nice guy and she wished he wasn't experiencing this horrible ordeal.

"Okay. He'll be here in a bit." Etta said and Kelly stepped in front of her.

"Are you up to rehearsing for the next performance?" Kelly asked and he nodded. "Great! I'll just tell Gustavo." Kelly said as she whipped out her blackberry and sent a text to Gustavo.

"Crap!" Kendall said and everyone turned in this direction. "I have to call Katie! I'll be right back." he said as he grabbed his phone and dialed his sister's number and went into the hall.

"Um…" James said as he stared off after him. "Kendall is going to be back to normal after he talks to your professor, right?"

"I'm not sure. See, I know there's something more to this than just him finding out the man he thought was his father really wasn't. I think there's more to it, and his conscience won't let him see it. I'll try to help him as long as you guys are here, but…I'm not sure what he'll do after that. I'm sorry." Etta said regretting she didn't know them sooner.

"Why are you so invested in this?" Logan asked and she sighed as she stared into the hall seeing Kendall laughing with his sister over the phone.

"I don't know…he just…thinks he's too nice for this to happen to him. It's unfortunate to see a guy like him go through this."

"You wouldn't happen to like him, would you?" James teased and she sighed. Of course, they would think she had a crush on Kendall. Well…she did have a tiny crush on him, but she wouldn't admit it. At least, not publicly.

"No…I just think he's too much of a nice guy to be going through this. I mean…" she trailed off seeing him come back into his room.

"So, Katie says hi. She's so funny. She said she was causing a lot of trouble at the Palmwoods. I told her not to…at least while I'm away, but you know she's not going to listen."

"Yeah…" Kelly said and Etta wished her cousin could hide her feelings better. It was so obvious on Kelly's face that something was wrong.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Kendall asked and Kelly stammered until Etta stepped in saving her cousin from having to lie horribly.

"Nothing. We were just talking about me getting into your music. I mean, if I watch you guys rehearse, I think I might be persuaded to like it."

"Yes!" Kelly shouted feeling grateful that her cousin was a better liar than she was. "I mean, if she knew how hard you guys work, she could change her mind."

"Yeah…come watch us. You'll change your mind." Kendall said with a promising smile Etta couldn't resist. He had this charm and his green eyes looked so nice and inviting. It was better than staring at his green eyes with that malicious stare Keith held as he stared at her.

"Okay…I'll do that." she said with a smile as she followed the guys and Kelly to the van and rode with them to a studio in which they were going to rehearse their next performance.


	6. Chapter 6

After watching them rehearse, Etta had to admit their songs were catchy and she sorta liked them. But, she was more concerned for Kendall as she watched him become exhausted. When he looked overt at her, she smiled seeing him singing and dancing.

"Etta." Kendall said after they were finished rehearsing. "What do think? Are you a fan, yet?" he asked and Etta just smiled.

"I…hate to admit it, but…yeah." she said with a laugh. "Though, I wouldn't admit it publicly. I still have to keep my cool edge."

"Of course." Kendall said and they were interrupted by Kelly. "Hey, Kelly."

"Hi. Um…can I have a moment with my cousin?" she asked and Kendall nodded. "Okay, after this, we're going to head back to the hotel. Are you sure your professor is going to show up? I mean…not to rush him or anything, but…we need to fix whatever is wrong with Kendall before it gets too serious. We're all trying to keep this under wraps and it's getting a bit…"

"I understand. I'm sure Dr. Mulligan will be there."

"Okay…" Kelly said as they all went to the van and drove to the hotel. Once they were in the lobby, Etta smiled seeing her professor sitting in one of the chairs.

"Dr. Mulligan." Etta said and the man stood up. He was a handsome man with brown and gray hair looking to be in his 50s. "I'm very grateful you took time out of your busy schedule to meet me here." she said as she shook his hand.

"I really didn't mind. So, who was the person you told me about?" he asked as he looked at the group of people behind Etta. She turned around and stared at Kendall.

"Kendall…" she addressed him. "This is Dr. Mulligan. The professor I was telling you about. Do you mind if he has a brief conversation with you?"

"I don't mind…" Kendall said before he stared at Dr. Mulligan. "Um…Etta, can I talk to you?" he asked and she nodded as they walked off. "Are you using me for some kind of project?"

"What?! No…No, I'm not. Kendall…I wouldn't use you like that. Why would say that?" Etta asked feeling a bit offended.

"Well…I'm guessing the Dr. isn't a medical one and he's trying to find a psychological reason behind my headaches."

"Well, yes, but I'm not using you for a case study or anything. Trust me, if I was, you'd know about it. We can't do that without you signing a shit load of consent forms and everything. Now, did I have any consent forms with me? Did I make you sign anything?"

"No. I guess, I was just making sure. I'm sorry for accusing you of doing that. Is there anything I should know before I talk to this guy?"

"Well, he's going to do a thing sort of like a psych evaluation. I mean, he doesn't have to if you don't want him to. You can stop him anytime you want."

"Okay…I guess I should get ready to talk to him." he said as he was walking off. Suddenly, he turned to Etta. "Do you…uh…do you mind being there when he's talking to me?"

"I'm not sure how he'll feel about that. He usually likes to be alone with the person he's talking to." Etta said and Kendall had a pleading look on his face.

"I know…it's just…I think I'll feel a lot more comfortable if you were there."

"Okay…I'll see what he'll say about it." Etta said as they walked back to the group. "Dr. Mulligan, Kendall requested that I should be present during your talk with him. Is that okay?"

"Well, normally, I don't allow another person with me while I talk, but since you know this person, previously, and the circumstance is unusual, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you, Dr. Mulligan." Etta said with a grateful smile as they headed towards the elevator to the floor in which BTR was staying. Dr. Mulligan followed Etta and Kendall into his hotel room. "I'll just sit here." she said as she sat down on his bed as Kendall laid down and Dr. Mulligan was sitting at the small table.

"Okay, tell me…" Dr. Mulligan began. "How long have you been experiencing headaches?"

"Well…I first noticed them when I was 15...it wasn't as bad as they are now. I think with the whole BTR thing…I've been a little stressed, I guess."

"Okay, with the little background information Etta have told me, I understand your parents divorced when you were 15." Dr. Mulligan said and Kendall sighed. Suddenly, he reached for Etta's hand and she jumped at first, but relaxed when he gave her hand a light squeeze. "That must have been hard for you."

"Well, yeah…I was so young and my parents just split. But, I'm glad that BTR was formed. I don't know what would've happened to me if…anyway, I'm glad to have my friends. They helped me a lot." he said with a smile.

"That's great. So, is there anyone else in your life that has helped you cope with your parents divorce? A family member, perhaps?"

"My sister, Katie. She's my baby sister, but…she's been there for me. I would try not to talk about the divorce in front of her. It was hard on her…being so young and all."

"Now, Kendall, I'm going to talking about your headaches again. What do you think could be the cause of this recent attacks?" Dr. Mulligan asked and Kendall squeezed Etta's hand tight. A little too tight for Etta's comfort.

"Uh…Dr. Mulligan…" Etta said softly as she stared at Kendall. He was staring off into space and he gripped her hand tighter. "Ow…" she whispered.

"Okay, Kendall…" Dr. Mulligan said trying to calm him down. "Let's discuss something else, shall we? Let's talk more about your sister, Katie…" he said but Kendall was still staring off.

"Kendall…" Etta said as she tried to pull her hand away. "Kendall, let go…Let go! Kendall!" she said and he turned to stare at her. She gasped knowing that Kendall was gone and Keith had taken over. "Keith, let go!" she yelled before turning to Dr. Mulligan and holding her hand up to stop him from helping her. "It's his alter. I'll be fine." she said before turned to Keith and almost shivered at the dangerous look in his green eyes. It was Kendall's eyes with Keith's stare. "Let go, Keith!"

"What's the matter, Etta? Afraid your way too old for you boyfriend is going to be jealous?" Keith said as he stared at Dr. Mulligan.

"What?! I'm not fucking my professor!" she shouted and Keith laughed.

"Yeah, right." he said before turning to Dr. Mulligan. "Tell me, doc…how is she in bed? Or…do you just fuck in your office? On the desk…her skirt bunched up to her waist…" he said and Dr. Mulligan shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Etta gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Mulligan." Etta said as she stared at him with an apologetic look.

"Or does she blow you? Work that slutty little mouth around that shriveled cock of yours?"

"Enough, Keith!" Etta snapped. "I'm not fucking my professor! I respect him too much for that and I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to compromise his career. Just shut up!"

"You want to fuck me? Come on, Etta…let's put on a show for the doctor." he said as he grabbed Etta and pinned her down to the bed. Suddenly, Dr. Mulligan jumped up and threw Keith off her. "I was just kidding…damn…" Keith said with an amused laugh and Etta was staring at him wondering why Keith was such an evil alter. Keith blew a seductive kiss to her and she shivered.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, Keith was still in control. Dr. Mulligan was trying desperately to bring Kendall back, but nothing worked. Finally, Etta saw that her professor was frustrated.

"Dr. Mulligan…you can go if you want. I mean, I know you have an early class to teach in the morning. I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"I don't want to leave him alone with you, Etta. But…I have grown so exhausted with this. If there is any change, let me know. Come by my office tomorrow when you get the chance. Goodnight, Etta." he said as he left and Etta turned to Keith and he let out an annoyed chuckle.

"I still think you're fucking the old man." he said and she sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know…time could go a lot faster if we were fucking…"

"Is sex all you think about?" Etta asked as she sneered at him. "I mean, really?"

"No. I also think about drinking, partying, and being an asshole." he said with a laugh.

"Kendall is going to have to face his demons eventually. He's going to have to face whatever it is he uses you to run away from."

"But until then…I'll be around. Admit it. I'm so much better than him. I have more personality than he does."

"Yeah…a sour one. He's a great guy, he doesn't need you fucking that up for him. Just let him out." Etta said and Keith laughed.

"You're so…naïve. Just go with this. Think of it as getting the chance to fuck Kendall without feeling as if you're corrupting him. Come on…just admit you want this…" he said as he rose from the bed and walked towards her. "Just let me fuck you…just let me give you the…" he trailed off as he had her pinned against the wall and him. "biggest…mind-blowing…" he said as he caressed his hand up her thigh. "orgasm…you could have." he said into her ear.

"Keith…get off me." she said weakly as she glared at him. "Don't you think nearly raping me in front of my professor was enough for you?"

"I wasn't going to rape you, bitch. I was just giving you what you want. You want this." he said as he parted her legs with his and slide his knee between her thighs. Her breathing was labored as he leaned against her body. He was hard and she sighed. "You wouldn't leave Kendall hard like this, would you?" he said into her ear and she sighed.

"You're not Kendall…" she breathed out as he moved his hand up her thigh under her skirt. He slide his hands over her panties and she smacked his hand away. "Stop!"

"You know…I was thinking about your earlier threat to kick me in the balls…would you really do that knowing that you could hurt Kendall?"

"And like I said, you're going to get his ass kicked if you don't stop. So, stop."

"Fine…" Keith said as he pulled away from her. "I'll just jerk off." he said as he caressed his hard cock through his jeans. "I mean…I am so fucking hard right now, thanks to you."

"You're welcome…" Etta said bitterly as he sat on his bed and stared at her. "What are you doing?" she asked as he unzipped his jeans.

"What does it look like?" he asked as he pushed his jeans down his legs. "What? You thought I was going to go in the bathroom or something. You're in my hotel room, remember?" he said as he massaged his cock through his underwear. "If you don't want to watch, you can leave…" he said with a moan and Etta glared at Keith before she grabbed her purse and his hotel cardkey and left his room. She walked down the hall to Kelly's room.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Kelly asked as she answered the door. She looked past Etta's shoulder to see if Kendall was behind her.

"Yeah…Keith is out again. He's in his hotel room…doing something." Etta said as she stood in the doorway. "Anyway, I only came in here for a bit because…I'm worried about Kendall. I mean, is there something you know that could help me figure this out?"

"Uh…no. What happened to make Keith show up?"

"Well, Dr. Mulligan was asking him questions and when asked him about the divorce, Kendall was upset and he was holding on to my hand. I was there for support and when Dr. Mulligan brought up why he's been having the headaches more frequently in the past year…I think Kendall snapped. He kept squeezing my hand and it hurt. I thought he was going to break it. I'm cool, now, but…he seemed to space out and then…Keith showed up. And he's been in control for hours now." Etta said leaving out the fact that Keith almost sexually assaulted her.

"Damn…" Kelly said and she sighed. "The only thing I can think of is talking to his mother. Because…I don't know why he's this way. I mean, honestly, I didn't even know about his mother's lie about his father until you told me. That explains a lot, now."

"Yeah…" Etta said with a sigh. "I should head back to his room and check on him. I'll see you later and I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Okay…be careful…" Kelly said as she closed the door to and Etta walked down the hall and paused at his door before knocking.

"It's me…Etta…I'm coming in, now…" she said with in a bitter tone hoping he was done masturbating because she really didn't want to deal with that right now.

"Okay…" he said and he sounded like he Kendall was back. She opened the door and found him sitting on his bed watching TV. "Hi…" he said with a smile on his face, but something was wrong. Maybe he was beginning to figure out his illness.

"Hi…Are you feeling okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah…I just have a bit of headache. I'm fine. I just need you to stay with me for a while."

"Okay…" Etta said as she sat on the bed with him and they were watching _Twilight_. She didn't know Kendall was into a chick flick like that. Just then, it was up to the first kissing scene and she felt Kendall's eyes on her. He looked away when they caught eyes and when he looked at her again, she smiled at him. Suddenly, he moved closer to her and she moved closer to him. She saw the hesitant look in his eyes and she didn't know if she should back off or not.

"Etta…" he said in a soft whisper and she knew she had to kiss him. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. He held her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. When she pulled away, she saw he was hesitant about moving further. "I want…" he trailed off as he gently laid her down and kissed her neck. She let out a soft moan as she closed her eyes.

"Kendall…" she whispered out before opening them to see a pair of green eyes staring at her with malicious intent within them, and she knew it wasn't Kendall, but Keith instead.

"I fooled you, didn't I?" he said as he held her wrists together in one hand and ripped off her panties with the other hand.

"Keith, let go!" she screamed as she kicked and he laughed at her attempts. She had managed to bring her knee to his crotch and he yelled out in pain as he rolled off her. She scrambled to get up, but he grabbed her by the hair.

"Not so fast, bitch!" he yelled as he pinned her down lying on her stomach. "If you keep teasing me like that…it's gonna get you in trouble."

"Get off me!" she tried to get free, but he was too heavy. "Get off!" she screamed until there was a knock at the door. Keith let her up and she opened the door and ran past a confused James as he stared at the person he thought was his friend.

"What the fuck you looking at?" Keith said to James before staring off after Etta.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Kendall was feeling a bit frustrated. It seemed as if everyone was avoiding him, and he didn't know why. He had called Etta nearly four times, but she never returned his calls. He knew he must have done or said something to freak her out. He must have had another headache because half-way through his talk with Dr. Mulligan, he couldn't remember anything.

"Okay…" Kendall said loudly as the room of people turned towards him. "Did I do something wrong? Every one of you are ignoring me." he said and he watched their eyes shift to one another. He looked at Kelly knowing she was the worst liar in the bunch and she looked away. "Kelly…what's going on?" he asked her and she stammered until Logan interrupted her.

"We…were just trying to make sure you were okay. I mean, you've been having bad headaches lately, and we didn't want to make them worse. Isn't that right, James?"

"Yeah…" James said quickly. "We just thought you needed some space." he said and Kendall looked as if he wasn't buying it.

"Carlos, come on…tell me the truth." he said and Carlos suddenly stuffed an entire corndog into his mouth before speaking. "Ugh…forget it." Kendall said feeling a little mad that he was being treated as if he had the plague. He sighed and left the studio to go outside for some fresh air. When the doors opened, he looked at his phone and tried calling Etta again.

"Hello…" Etta said as she answered the phone. He knew something was wrong by the sound of her voice.

"Etta…I've been calling you all day. Did I do something wrong?" he asked and she let out a sigh. "I did do something wrong, didn't I?"

"No…I…it's complicated. It's not you." she said and he felt like she wanted to tell him something. Why was he feeling like she knew more than what she was letting on?

"Are you sure? I'm only asking because my friends and your cousin have been ignoring me all day. I know I must have done something…or said something during my talk with Dr. Mulligan. Could you just tell me what it was so I can apologize?"

"I can't…not yet." she finally admitted that something was wrong. "I have to ask Dr. Mulligan if it's okay, because I want to make sure you can handle…"

"Handle what? What aren't you telling me?" Kendall asked and Etta let out another sigh.

"It has something to do with your session with Dr. Mulligan. Don't ask questions…I'll see if I can get in contact with him in case you want another session with him."

"I…uh…can you do it? I mean…I know you're not a professional, but I trust you. More than him. I just…need to know what's going on."

"I can't, Kendall. I need to have Dr. Mulligan do it…and he has to do it…alone." Etta said and Kendall felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

"I won't do it unless you're in there. Please, Etta. I feel comfortable whenever you're near me. Whatever is wrong with me…I know I'll feel better when you're near."

"Okay…I'll do it. Just…meet me in your hotel room and I'll see if I can get Dr. Mulligan to agree to another session."

"Okay…We're at the studio recording some songs, but we should be done by 7:00. Is that cool?" he asked and Etta sighed.

"Yeah…I should call him, now, so he'll know right away. I'll see you tonight." she said as she hung up. Kendall sighed as he went back into the studio. BTR finished recording their new song and were on their way to the hotel. When they arrived, Kendall spotted Etta and Dr. Mulligan talking in the hotel lobby.

"Hi…" Etta said as she stepped forward towards Kendall. The guys and Kelly smiled at Etta and Dr. Mulligan before going to their hotel rooms. "You're lucky Dr. Mulligan is so interested in helping you as I am. He wouldn't do this for anyone else. Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" he said as he was turning to leave, but Dr. Mulligan stepped forward.

"Actually…I was thinking we could continue this in my office. Unless you prefer your hotel room…" Dr. Mulligan said and Kendall sighed. "It's perfectly okay if you do."

"Okay. Let's do this." he said as he gripped Etta's hand and she flinched a little. He was confused by her action but let it go as he went into his hotel room. Kendall sat on his bed and Etta stood near Dr. Mulligan.

"Okay, Kendall…I'm going to try to pick up where we last left off with our last session. Please feel free to answer my questions however you like. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yeah…" Kendall said with a sigh. He wished Etta was near him, but he figured since the last session probably didn't go well, she would keep her distance, but he didn't know why.

"Your recent headaches. I want to address those and the reason behind them. Do they usually occur before or after a specific event? A memory perhaps." Dr. Mulligan suggested and Kendall looked as if he was about to answer when his phone ran.

"Shit…I'm sorry." he said to Dr. Mulligan with an apologetic face. He saw his mother was calling him and he rolled his eyes. "I have to take this. It'll only be a second. I'm sorry." he said as Dr. Mulligan nodded. He went into his hotel bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Yeah…" he said as he answered his phone.

"Kendall…are you okay? Kelly called me…" she said but was cut off by Kendall.

"Wait, Kelly called you?!" he said getting angry. He knew she and his friends had his best interest in mind, but he still felt betrayed. Out of all the people in the world, he didn't want the one woman he thought he could trust knowing of his pain. It was her fucking fault anyway. "I'm 18...an adult. She had no right to call you, mom. I can take care of myself."

"Kendall, she said your were having headaches and memory loss. I mean, you never call me, so when I hear this coming from Kelly, I'm a little upset that you would leave me out of the loop." she said and Kendall just scoffed.

"Yeah…now, you know how I feel…" he said in a sad tone. He felt guilty for punishing his mother with silence for her lies, but he still felt hurt.

"Kendall…when are you going to forgive me for that? I know it's…you can never forget it, but…I didn't mean to lie to you all your life. I just…I knew your father was a better man than the man I…had the affair with. I knew he was going to be a better father for you and he was. Please, please…forgive me, Kendall."

"Mom…I have to go…" he said as he hung up. He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes and tried to think about the past. Before he found out his mother lied to him…before his parents divorce. Just then, he thought about the day he first saw his mom argue with his dad…or the man he thought was his dad. He clenched his lids tighter and shook his head trying to shake that memory out of his head. He still saw his mother, but she was arguing with someone he didn't know. Suddenly, it went dark. Keith stared back in the mirror.

"Keith…" Etta said and he chuckled in surprise. "I know you're out." she said and he opened the door. He stared at her with an amused look as and she backed away from him and his paralyzing gaze. "Dr. Mulligan…" she called out behind her and the older man jump up from the chair and stepped in between Etta and Keith to protect Etta from him.

"Really, old man…" Keith said with a laugh before his face turned serious and he punched Dr. Mulligan knocking him out cold before he grabbed Etta and shoved her onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith stared at her with such lust and hatred he could feel his cock grow hard with the power rush of seeing Etta staring up at him with fear. He chuckled at how she trembled with an uncertain look in her eyes. It was almost as if she was debating fighting him.

"Etta, Etta, Etta-Soleil…" Keith said as he climbed on top of her and she began to struggle against him. She was kicking and screaming and trying to slap him. He only laughed at her attempts. "Oh, give it up, you dumb bitch…"

"Let go of me!" she said through clenched teeth and he only laughed. "Why do you hate his mother?" she suddenly asked and he laughed as he straddled her. "What's so fucking funny?"

"You! You really believe you're some kind of psychologist. Him…" he said as he pointed to an unconscious Dr. Mulligan. "I believe he is a doctor. But you…you're just some wannabe know it all bitch that can't admit when you've lost. I was able to fool you yesterday, after all."

"That was a mistake! I'm not making it again! Now get off me!" she said as she squirmed. He held both her wrists in his hand above her head and she squirmed even more.

"I don't think so…I want to finish what your teasing ass started last night. Did you really think I was going to let you get away with it?" he asked before he kissed her neck. She tried to thrash around to get him off, but he was too strong. "I can feel your heart beating. It's making me harder just knowing I'm doing this to you…" he said as he lowered his hand to her jeans. He flicked the button apart and began working the zipper lower. Without warning, he slid his hands past the band of her panties. "You're wet…" he said with an amused chuckle.

"Fuck you…" she said as stared into his green eyes with rage. She didn't want to admit it, but a small part of her was getting off on it. She was ashamed of that part of her.

"Oh, you will…" he said as he began rubbing her clit and she was fighting against the pleasure she was feeling. "I can make you come…" he said before he pulled his hand away. "Or, I can make you suck my cock." he said with a twisted grin as he reached into her dark curls and pulled her head back. "Or, I could strangle you…" he said as he moved his hand to her neck and rested it there. "You're shaking so much…is that fear or pleasure?"

"Fuck you. You think you can pull some second rate mind games with me? You're wrong. Tell me, why do you hate his mother? Why do you feel betrayed?"

"Do you really want to ruin this erotic moment with redundant questions?"

"Do you insist on avoiding issues that could end you and lead Kendall on a path to getting better? I mean, really…what are you protecting from Kendall?"

"Shut up…" he said losing his cool demeanor. It was something he was trying to keep from Kendall and Etta was determined to find out what it was.

"What's the matter, Keith? Shocked that this dumb little psych major knows more than you think I know? Well, tough…" she said seeing that Dr. Mulligan was waking up. "Dr. Mulligan?" she asked and Keith jumped off her and went towards the doctor. He was going to clock him again, then take care of Etta. Suddenly, Etta bolted for the door and ran down the hall to Kelly's room. He was about to run after her, but he knew he had to take care of Dr. Mulligan.

"Face it, Keith…" Dr. Mulligan said in a groggy tone. "You're not going to be around much longer. I know your trigger is Kendall's mother. I know you feel the need to control women and treat them like crap because you're using them as a tool to make his mother suffer for lying to him." Dr. Mulligan said as he sat up.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, old man."

"Oh, I think I do. You're protecting him from some repressed memory, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Keith said as he launched at the doctor. They wrestled awhile until, Carlos, James, and Logan came into the room and broke it up. Kelly and Etta came in after them.

"Tell me that memory you're keeping from him, Keith." Dr. Mulligan said and everyone else were confused. "What is it that's so painful?"

"Ah!" Keith screamed out as he held his head in his hands. He felt as if his head was going to explode. "Fuck you!" he screamed as he fell back onto the bed clutching his head and panting and breathing heavy as if he had just ran a marathon. Suddenly, he stopped and everyone watched with nervous anticipation as he lifted his head.

"Kendall?" Logan asked and a pair of green eyes were staring at him with a stare that made him uncomfortable. "Keith?" he said and he saw a seductive smile grow on the taller boy's face. Etta and Dr. Mulligan observed him and noticed something was different about him. They looked at each other with a knowing look…this was a new alter.

"Actually…" he said in a soft voice. "It's Kendra…" he said in a feminine voice as he leaned forward and stared at Logan like a piece of meat. Logan's cheeks turned about five shades of red as he saw the pair of seductive green eyes burning into him. "You're hot…" Kendra said as he licked his lips. "And so cute with this nerdy guy thing going on…"

"Kendra…" Etta said as she stepped in front of Logan and Kendra frowned as soon as she saw Etta step into view. "Hi, I'm Etta…"

"Ah, yes…Etta. You're the one Kendall wants. And the one Keith can't stop bragging about. Honestly, I don't see the big deal about you…no offense."

"None taken…" Etta said feeling a bit amused that his female personality, though a bit flirty and catty, was a lot better than Keith. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes, I know. But, I'm not telling…unless, I have a night with sexy hot nerd guy here…" he said as he pointed to Logan. "Oh, but look at the tall one…" he said before he turned to James. "I can tell those abs are were made for licking." he said and James, being the vain one, just nodded his head. "Oh, don't feel left out, shorty…" he said before turning to Carlos. "I'm sure you're more hung than all of them. Big things come in small packages…" he said and Carlos' mouth flew open. "Mmm…seeing all these hot guys makes me wanna…" he said as he ran his hand up his thighs and to the front of his jeans. With a disappointed look, he frowned. "Oh, I forgot…he has a cock." he said and Etta couldn't hold in her giggle.

"Kendra…" Dr. Mulligan said to him and he turned towards the doctor. "I think you and I should talk." he said as he watched the pair of green eyes stare at him.

"But, can…sexy brown eyes come with you?" he said as he turned to Logan. He jumped off the bed and walked over to a nervous Logan. "Your lips look soft and kissable…" he said as he grabbed Logan and kissed him. Everyone was so stunned that it took them a minute to realize they should come to Logan's rescue.

"Kendall?" Logan said as he pulled away. Though a part of him had to admit he was an amazing kisser. Just then, James and Carlos was trying to pull him away, but he held onto Logan and began grinding his hips into his. Logan let out an involuntary moan and Kendra smirked.

"Okay…" Kelly said interrupting them and when they separated, Logan was left with the uncomfortable feeling of being molested by his friend in his female alter form. "Dr. Mulligan, would you say it's safe to say I should call his mother?" she asked.

"Yes. I want you to see if she will be willing to fly out here. I must see this unfold. This is an excellent discovery." Dr. Mulligan said with an excited face. Etta was staring at Dr. Mulligan hoping he wasn't going to use Kendall as a case study because she remembered her promise to him that his situation would be discreet. She understood why he didn't want it to be publicly displayed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Kendall learned that his mother was flying to New York tomorrow. She couldn't get a flight for today, but he didn't care. He was annoyed that she did this behind his back. The only thing that made this okay was that Katie was coming along with her.

"Kendall…" Etta said to him as they sat in his hotel room. He was wondering if she had stayed there the entire night. He knew when he woke up, he couldn't remember anything beyond talking to his mother on the phone. "I need to talk to you…" she said, but looked unsure for some reason. She was biting her bottom lip, nervously.

"What's up?" he asked as she sat on his bed with him. He didn't know why, but it seemed like she was trying to keep her distance from him.

"Well…it's about your talks with Dr. Mulligan. Do you remember anything from them?" she asked and he dreaded telling her the truth of him barely remembering them.

"Sort of. It's weird…it's almost as if I can only remember part of it, usually the beginning."

"Okay…" she said with a nod. "I'm going to try something…without Dr. Mulligan present. Are you down for that? You can say no if you're not."

"Yeah…I'm down." he said as he stared at her and she took in a deep breath. He laid down on his bed as she continued to sit on the edge.

"Okay…" she said as she grabbed his phone and scrolled until she found his mother's number. She was relieved that he would still keep her in his list of contacts. "I want you to talk to someone and I'm going to record your reaction, okay…?" she trailed off and he nodded.

"Hello?" his mother answered and he sighed with annoyance. He turned to Etta and looked at her as if she had betrayed him. "Kendall, I'm flying in tomorrow. You can't talk me out of doing it. I'm worried about you, Kendall."

"Mom…I already told you not to come here." he said as he saw Etta writing something down in a notebook. "Unless you're flying Katie here by herself, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" he said and Etta noted that he was extremely angry, yet passive. He wouldn't yell or raise his voice, but she could tell the anger was still there. It was as if he was afraid to be really angry with is mom. Maybe, that's another reason Keith exists. But she had to figure out why Kendra exist. It was puzzling as to why Kendall had a female personality.

"Kendall, I'm worried. I know you're angry…" she trailed off before she let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, Kendall…you know what…I'm tired of this. I've apologized and begged for your forgiveness and I don't think it's fair you're punishing me for something I've been punishing myself for years. Forgive me, Kendall." his mother said and he just hung up the phone. He really didn't feel like listening to her begging anymore.

"Kendall?" Etta asked as she watched him. She still had her pen in her hand as she observed him. He glared at her as he held his head in his hands. He was breathing heavily and she could tell a personality was about to come. She was trying to decide whether she would force it out or not. "I know you hate your mother, but why don't you forgive her?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" he snapped at her and she knew, against her better judgment that she was going to provoke Keith or Kendra to come out.

"Well, I do. There's something there beyond you not trusting her for lying to you. Can you think of what that thing is?" she asked and he let out an annoyed sigh.

"I don't want to think about it!" he said as he grabbed his head harder. "Ah…" he hissed out in pain and she knew she was close with provoking a personality. "Fuck!" he yelled out and everything went black.

"Keith?" Etta asked and he smirked as he stared at her with an annoyed and amused look on his face. "Yeah…you're Keith…" she said as she rolled her eyes and he laughed. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pushed her down onto the bed. "Get off me!"

"Come on, you knew I was coming out, so you don't have to pretend to be so surprised." he said into her ear as he straddled her.

"Oh, I'm surprised. I thought you would be Kendra. Yeah…we met her." Etta said as she watched his cocky smirk disappear.

"That slut…ugh, I can't believe I share Kendall with her. Practically creaming herself over his friends. So, Etta…who makes you want to cream those pretty little panties of yours." Keith asked as Etta glared at him.

"Fuck you!" she said as she tried to push him off her. He only laughed at her attempts. "I think I like Kendra a lot more than you…" she said as she struggled to get free. Suddenly, Keith gripped her wrists and pinned them to the bed. "Let go!"

"You like Kendra, huh? Are you a lesbian, Etta?" he said in a mocking tone and she rolled her eyes. "You're bi-sexual, maybe?"

"What if I was? What? Would you be jealous that I'd rather be with a woman than you? You know, what…a trip to the dentist is more appealing than you. You're heartless and you're cold and you're only here because Kendall doesn't trust himself to know the truth of whatever memory he's trying to avoid. You're not even real to me." she said and Keith smirked.

"Really? This…" he said as he rolled his hips into hers making his erection known to her. "…is real." he said feeling her body stiffen. "You liked that didn't you?" he asked as he rolled his hips into her again. "This is real…" he said as he quickly grabbed her wrists in one hand while trailing his other hand to her tank top. He reached inside and placed his hand on one of her breasts. He could feel her nipple harden in his palm. "Your nipple hardening…is real…"

"Stop…" she weakly protested and he only laughed before he began massaging her breasts. She squirmed under his touch to get away from him, but he was pinning her down with the weight of his body. She stared into his green eyes knowing they were hollow and cold. Keith only got off on hurting and controlling people. He was loving that he was making her wet, making her close to the point of begging, making her give in.

"Etta…" he moaned out as he began grinding his hips into hers. A small moan escaped her throat and she knew he heard it. "You want this."

"Get off me…" she said mustering up more strength to fight him. She found him to be more annoying than ever now that her panties were soaked and her heart was racing.

"I know you're wet and horny right now. You probably thought of sweet, innocent Kendall touching you like this…" he trailed off as he moved his hand lower to her tights and slipped his hand inside and past the band of her panties. "Making you this wet. Making you want to come so hard." he said as he rubbed her clit and an involuntary moan escaped her. "Am I still not real to you?" he asked into her ear and as if someone had possessed her, Etta turned her head towards him. She pressed her lips against his ear and allowed the tip on her tongue to caress his earlobe.

"Fuck…" she whispered into his ear and he chuckled before pulling his fingers away and crawling off her. Her eyes popped open with surprise as she watched him cross the room and sit in a chair close to the bed with a smug grin on his face. "You evil bastard…" she said through clenched teeth as she glared at him with rage. "You're so cruel…so cold…"

"What's the matter? The tease doesn't like to be teased? Payback." he said. Etta was sick with embarrassment that she allowed him to do that. Now, she was more determined to help him than ever. She had to help him…for his sanity and hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall was waiting in the airport for his mother and Katie. He wasn't enthusiastic about seeing his mother, but he couldn't wait to see Katie. He was missing her too much and for some reason, he felt he needed his little sister more than ever. He was happy that Etta had agreed to wait with him because he wanted to spend more time with her. BTR's time in New York is almost up and he knew he wouldn't see her for long.

"Kendall…" Etta began as she looked over at him. His green eyes were focused on the floor until they turned to stare into her brown eyes. "There's something I have to tell you about your headaches, but I can't tell you, now."

"Well, why not?" Kendall asked with a curious stare on his face. It seemed as if his talks with Dr. Mulligan and Etta were going nowhere to him. He was starting to question whether something was wrong with him at all.

"I just can't…I'm sorry. I just want you to promise me that…" Etta trailed off before she saw Mrs. Knight walking towards them. "Kendall…I think that's your mom." she said and he turned around. He was smiling at first, but frowned as his eyes searched past his mother. Katie was nowhere to be found.

"Hi, honey…" Mrs. Knight said to him and he looked confused. "Kendall?"

"Where's Katie?" he asked and Mrs. Knight let out a sigh.

"She was sick and I took her to the doctor. He advised her not to travel, so she's staying in Los Angeles. Your father flew there to take care of her…"

"You mean her father." Kendall said in a calm and solemn tone, but Etta could sense he was getting angry. He was just repressing it and Etta feared the worst.

"Kendall…please, don't do this, now." Mrs. Knight begged and he rolled his eyes. Just then, she noticed Etta and stared at her in wonder. Kendall saw the look on his mother's face.

"Mom…this is Etta, Kelly's cousin. Etta, this is my mom." he introduced them, and Etta smiled at her as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Etta." Mrs. Knight said with a smile on her face.

"The same." Etta said before they left the airport in a cab and went to the hotel. Mrs. Knight was only staying a few floors above Kendall and the boys. She was curious about why Etta had been there, but figured it was another girl interested in Kendall. "I should be going. You guys need time catch up and whatever. I'll see you later, Kendall."

"Wait, what about you telling me about my talks with Dr. Mulligan. Has he found a way to help me with my headaches?" Kendall asked and Etta just bit her lip, nervously. Kendall didn't realize his mother was overhearing his conversation with Etta.

"I…I have to talk to Dr. Mulligan first. Please, be patient with me, Kendall. I don't want to screw anything up. I am just a student, after all." she joked and he laughed.

"Okay…I'll be patient. I'll see you later." Kendall said not noticing his mother pretending to be looking for something when she was eavesdropping on him and Etta.

"Kendall, sweetie." she began and he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you call Katie and check up on her? My phone is dead, anyway."

"Okay…" he said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Katie's number. Mrs. Knight went into the hall and caught Etta before she got onto the elevator.

"Etta?" she asked and Etta turned around to see Kendall's mother. "I'm not going to pretend I didn't hear your conversation with my son. What has he been seeing a doctor about?" she asked and Etta let out a long sigh.

"We need to talk about his over coffee." Etta said as they rode the elevator down to the lobby and bought coffee from Starbucks. They sat down and Etta was nervous about what to say. She never had to tell someone that a person they knew had multiple personalities. "Okay…I'll start off by saying I'm a psychology/sociology major at NYU. I was only here to hang out with Kelly, but when I saw the guys…I invited them to this art show. To make a long story short, Kendall and I starting talking about this one piece I was in and it reminded him…of you." she said and Mrs. Knight was confused. "He told me that you and his dad divorced…as did my parents. I'm sorry for knowing so much about you, but…I need to put everything out on the table. My mother had an affair just like you did…" Etta said and Mrs. Knight developed a sad look on her face.

"I suppose he also told you why me and his…father…" she said knowing she couldn't apply that label to him for Kendall. He was just Katie's father. "…divorced." she finally said and Etta nodded. She could see Mrs. Knights mistake had haunted her.

"Yes, and when I say this…you must remain calm. One day, I was hanging out with Kendall when you called. You two started arguing and when he returned he got a really bad headache. I assume you know about the headaches." Etta said and Mrs. Knight nodded. "Well, I gave him an aspirin and told him I would hang out with him the next day. I was halfway down the hall when I realized I left my purse and when I returned to his room…" Etta said with a pause feeling pressure that the next words out of her mouth had to be perfect. "…he wasn't Kendall. It was his alter personality, Keith. Kendall has dissociative identity disorder." Etta said and a shocked expression developed on the older woman's face.

"What? How? For how long? Do you know?" Mrs. Knight asked and Etta took in a deep breath before exhaling. She knew his mother was going to ask a million questions, now. Question only Dr. Mulligan could answer when he determined Kendall's case.

"I don't know for how long, but from what Kelly has told me…it's gotten worse since he found out the real reason you and your ex-husband divorced. I had contacted a professor that specializes in dissociative identity disorder and he's been talking to Kendall, but there hasn't been much progress. Keith always show up and…he's angry and mean and trying to protect Kendall from something. I don't know what repressed memory is haunting him, but Keith won't let Kendall remember it. And neither will his new alter…Kendra." Etta said before she saw Mrs. Knight crying. "Mrs. Knight?" Etta asked as she reached across the tiny table for the older woman.

"I did this to my son. Oh god…" she said as she began to cry silent tears. "I ruined my baby. Do you know how to help him?"

"I try to do the best I can being that I'm still a student, but I can give you the number of the professor, Dr. Mulligan. He's been gracious in helping me help Kendall, and he can explain things more than I can, better than I can."

"Will he ever get better?" Mrs. Knight asked before she looked up with a shocked expression on her face. Etta was slow to realize the older woman's change in expression until she turned around as saw Kendall standing behind her.

"I don't know, bitch…" he said and Mrs. Knight looked shocked at what her son had called her. Etta narrowed her eyes at him knowing it was Keith.

"Kendall?!" Mrs. Knight said in shock and he merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"He's not Kendall…" Etta said before turning back to his mother. "It's Keith." she said as she turned back to Keith smirking at her.

"Give me back my son…" Mrs. Knight pleaded and he laughed.

"You sound so fucking pathetic. Go fuck yourself, you cheating whore." he said as he walked away and the older woman was so stunned she didn't notice Etta running after him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Keith!" Etta said to him as he walked to the elevator. He turned around, saw her, and rolled his eyes before turning back to the elevator. He pressed the button and stepped inside as pressed the button to close it, but Etta put her hand between the doors and stepped inside. "You go back there and apologize to her, now." she demanded and he laughed.

"Apologize?! To her?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Keith said with a laugh. "She should be fucking apologizing to Kendall. She fucking lied about who his father really is. That shit is unforgivable and you know it." he said with a humorless chuckle.

"I don't care! You're so selfish, you don't care that you could ruin his relationship with his mother even further. At least, Kendall is willing to admit he still cares for her."

"Well, he shouldn't…Why do you even care about how much that bitch is hurting?" Keith asked as he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I just told a woman her son is sick and it's because of her, basically. I felt horrible watching her break down in front of me, and then you show up…being as cold as ever making things worse. Why are you so unforgiving?" Etta asked as the elevator opened to Kendall's floor and she followed him to Kendall's room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it as he stood with his back turned to her. "Answer me…"

"Because…!" Keith snapped as he turned around and faced her seeing she was slightly frightened. Suddenly, he smirked and she saw his green eyes flicker with a dark thought. "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" he said as he moved closer to her with a predatory look in his eyes.

"No…" she lied, but she had to believe, somewhere inside him, Kendall was there and he wouldn't allow Keith to hurt her. Suddenly, his body was flush against hers and she stiffened feeling his hands roughly grabbing her hips. He loved hearing her pant in fear of what he might do. He brushed his lips against her ear loving the gasp that came from her

"Liar…" he said into her ear before pulling back and staring into her eyes. He almost gasped in shock when he saw the desire in her eyes. He knew he couldn't let her get away with it. "You're not afraid…" he trailed off with a smirk. "You're getting turned on by this…" he mocked and she rolled her eyes and tried to push him away.

"Fuck you!" Etta said before turning her head away from him and he licked her neck. "That wasn't a fucking invitation!" she said as she struggled against him, but his grip on her hips tightened and she whimpered in pain knowing there will be finger-shaped bruises on her hips.

"I'm fucking sick of your teasing!" he screamed and she trembled in fear as she saw his green eyes blaze with fury and frustration. "I know you're into me…not just Kendall, but me."

"That's not true! I hate you! You're making Kendall sick! You're ruining his life!" she screamed at him as she pushed at his chest to get him away from her.

"I'm making it better! Handling shit for him because of his cunt of a mother! You're just angry that I'm not as nice as Kendall or weak…but I know you want this. I know you're curious…" he said with a smirk and Etta glared at him hating that he was right. Keith was a part of Kendall. No matter how hard she wanted to fight it, she knew that Keith was just an outlet for all the built-up rage, anger, and need for control Kendall was secretly feeling and it was something that made him human. "Do you know why Kendall was pegged to be the bad boy of BTR? It's because I'm a part of him…I was subtle at first, being that he didn't know the real reason his parents divorced so he didn't need me so much, then."

"But, he's holding on to something that you won't let him know. Ugh…why couldn't you have just stayed subtle instead of full-blown taking over?!"

"I wanted to have fun." Keith said with a shrug. "Speaking of fun…why don't you just admit what you want from me, and I'll give it to you." he said as he leaned forward and rolled his hips into hers. He let out a moan feeling his erection pressing into her and he loved the surprised gasp coming from her. He dipped his head lower until his lips were merely and inch from hers. "Just say it…I know you want to…" he said with a smirk. "Say it!" he screamed and quickly moved her hands from his chest to the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Her motions were frantic and chaotic, but his were calm and carefully executed.

"K…" she managed to get out but couldn't finish because she was unsure if she wanted say Keith or Kendall. She felt him move a hand under her skirt and she moaned feeling his fingers brush against the material of her panties. Sliding his fingers into the band, he gripped the lacy material and give it a hard tug until it was snatched from her body. She moaned feel him gripping her hips harder and pulling her up. She aided him, by leaping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He smirked as he slammed her into the door with his mouth on her neck.

He moaned when he felt Etta reach inside his loose jeans, discovering he wasn't wearing underwear, and gripped his cock. He worked his hips in a way that caused him to grind into her and it got his jeans lower. He moaned feeling her hand move up and down his shaft now that his cock and her hand weren't confined in such a tight space. He smirked as he pushed her hand away and slammed his cock into her loving the loud moan that escaped from her. He wore his pokerface well, but being inside her heat and tight walls around his cock was driving him crazy. Without pausing to allow her time to adjust to him being inside her, he began thrusting in and out of her loving the sound of her back colliding with the door.

"See?" he breathed out into her ear feeling her nails raking up and down his back. "You see…how good this…feels?" he growled into her ear and he turned his head to see her biting her lip with silent tears streaming down her face as she gave in to her pleasure. "All you…had to do…was beg." he said as he began thrusting deeper into her causing her to cry out. He could feel she was close, and he had contemplated torturing her and not allowing her come, but was lost in…a memory…one he had tried to repress and hide from Kendall.

Kendall was young…he saw his mother arguing with his father. She was crying and he was…trying to console her. That can't be right. If they were arguing, why would he console her?

"Fuck…" Etta moaned out bring Keith out of his reverie, and back to him fucking Etta against the door. He tried to forget about the memory, and tried concentrate on having sex with Etta, but he couldn't let that memory go. He closed his eyes and felt pain behind his eyes as if he had a migraine. It began to conflict with the immense pleasure he was feeling and when he let out a primal scream, he knew he was gone.

When Kendall opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was doing. He was inside Etta having sex with her against his hotel door and he couldn't stop himself. It felt too good to stop. He had only had sex with one other girl and that was Jo. At least he thought he hadn't. He still could remember waking up days ago naked with a used condom around and a note written in lip gloss and a red thong attached to it, but he couldn't remember anything. Hell, he couldn't even remember how the sex with Etta had started. But he couldn't deny he was enjoying it. Her moans were like a dream. He loved seeing her face in utter ecstasy. Suddenly, they locked eyes and Etta's eyes grew wide as she stared at him as if she knew something or recognized something. With a few more thrusts, they reached their orgasm with simultaneous moans. Without tearing their eyes away from each other, they allowed pants and heavy breaths fill in the awkward silence until they would be able to speak. Kendall was about to speak when he heard a knock at his door and his mother's voice, and he panicked as he and Etta scrambled to get dressed.


	13. Chapter 13

Once they were dressed, Etta sat on his bed as he answered the door. She was speechless and ashamed that she allowed Keith to fuck her against a hotel door. She knew Kendall had emerged mid-way through the sex, but they didn't stop. She felt guilty for corrupting him and even more guilty that his mother might have heard them.

"Mom…" he said as he opened the door to his mother. She was wearing a confused and cautious look on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked hoping his mother wasn't going to ask questions. He knew he looked guilty and his face was flushed. His room smelled of sex and sin, but he didn't mind it. It was something he didn't want to admit, but he had wanted to hook up with Etta for a while, but he was never the type of guy to actually do it. He was a guy and all, but he respected a girl too much to actually treat her like an object.

"Y-Yeah…" Mrs. Knight trailed off with a hint of relief in her voice that it was Kendall and not Keith as she stared back and forth between Kendall and the girl that had just told her that her son is sick with split personality. "I was just going to tell you that I'm a little tired and I'm going to lie down for a nap. I was just checking on you to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, mom…" Kendall said in a slightly agitated tone and Mrs. Knight gave a nod.

"Okay…well, I'll talk to you later tonight. Bye…" she said as she left and Kendall leaned against the door with his eyes closed.

"Etta…" he finally said after about a minute of silence. "I don't know what just happened. I mean…I don't know how it happened. I would never use you in such a way…I…"

"Kendall stop…I'm not angry. I'm just…please let's not talk about it, now…"

"I don't want to feel like I violated you or something. When we caught eyes…there was a look in yours…I didn't know what you were thinking and…"

"Kendall, it's not you…I…just want to tell you so much about your case…" Etta said, but she regretted calling his situation a case.

"So…I'm just a…a case study?" Kendall said in a disappointed tone.

"That's not what I meant, Kendall. I just…I want to help you and tell you everything, but you have to be prepared. You're not."

"Help me be prepared. I can take it…I know it." Kendall said as he walked closer to her and gripped her hand. "I trust you, Etta."

"Kendall…" Etta said as before there was a knock at the door. Kendall let out a sigh before he walked to the door and opened it. Kelly was standing there. "Hey, Kelly." Etta said to her cousin as Kelly stepped into Kendall's room.

"Hey." Kelly said before she turned to Kendall. "We have rehearsal tonight. Gustavo wants you guys in the studio in about an hour."

"Okay…" Kendall said as he nodded. "I'll just tell my mom that we'll be in rehearsal." he said and Kelly nodded.

"Kelly…" Etta said and Kelly turned to her cousin. "do you think I could come? I'm going to call Dr. Mulligan to ask him something, but I wanted to go to the rehearsal."

"I don't see why you can't. I'll let Gustavo know, he'll be upset about it, but I can handle him." Kelly said with a wink. "Well, I should tell the rest of the guys. I'll see you in an hour." Kelly said as she left and Kendall stared at Etta.

"Kendall…I'm going to give Dr. Mulligan a call. It's time I let you in on your progress. I'll be in the lobby. Tell Kelly I'll be there, okay?" she asked and he nodded as she left his room and reached for her phone in her bag.

Kendall leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he and Etta had sex and it just seemed awkward and unsettling because he didn't even remember how it started. It frustrated him because he wanted her to just tell him. He knew there was something she was hiding, but he didn't know what it was, and it worried him. How bad was it?

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Etta was about to call Dr. Mulligan. She had to let him know she was planning on telling Kendall everything about his dissociative identity disorder. She had to because hiding it from him wasn't helping. Maybe if he knew he had Keith and Kendra as alter personalities, he could control them, but Etta knew it would be a risky move.

"Dr. Mulligan's office. Dr. Mulligan speaking." he said as he answered the phone.

"Hi, Dr. Mulligan. It's Etta. I need your advice and your permission to do something concerning Kendall. His mother is here and I told her about his disorder. I don't know how, but Keith appeared and…something happened. I'm only disclosing this information with you only because it lends a hand to Kendall's case. While, he was Keith…I lost control and slept with him. During the…sex…Kendall came back and now, he's asking questions and I feel I have to tell him."

"I wouldn't advise that, Etta. Look, if you can wait until tomorrow…I might be able to help you in letting him know of his disorder. I think that when we tell him, it would be in a controlled environment in case he turns into one of his alters and lose control."

"But, he's very curious and he's impatient. I keep telling him that I'll tell him, and I think he's getting frustrated. Please…I'll handle it if Keith or Kendra appears, but I have to tell him tonight." Etta said hearing a long sigh coming from the professor.

"I'm still torn about this decision, Etta. Do you think you can do it in a subtle way in which it seems like a suggestion? Maybe you could hint at it or something."

"I don't know…I'll try." Etta said seeing Kelly and the guys coming off the elevator. "I have to. I'll let you know if I need you for anything."

"Okay and good luck, Etta." Dr. Mulligan said as he hung up. Etta walked towards the guys seeing Carlos and James having a playful argument over who cheated during a video game in which they was playing against each other. The van was running late because of an accident and was stuck in traffic. Kelly was glad that Gustavo wouldn't be angry at the guys and if he was, she would put him in his place and tell him not to be angry. Kendall felt his phone vibrate and he saw he had a text from his mother. He excused himself as he dialed her number and called her. Logan was staring at Etta with a curious look on his face.

"Etta?" he asked as he pulled her aside allowing James and Carlos to argue some more. "I know you can't tell me everything, but…James, Carlos, and I were talking and…we would like to be included in on his situation. I've been doing some research on dissociative identity disorder and I know there's certain things that can trigger his alter personalities. And in doing so, there could be a possible way to merge Kendall, Keith, and Kendra into one person." he said and Etta now knew why they called Logan the smart one.

"Actually, I was thinking of doing that tonight…do you want to help me? I will warn you, this is really, really risky. We could lose Kendall for a while, but I'm positive that we won't. It's time to move forward with this. I told Dr. Mulligan about my plan, and, of course, he doesn't agree with it, but I think it has to be done."

"Okay." Logan said before they heard Kelly telling them the van was here to pick them up. Kendall got off the phone with his mother and Etta waited with caution.

"Mama Knight gives her love, guys. She said she needs some sleep, but will be happy to see all of you tomorrow." Kendall said with a smile and everybody felt a quiet relief that it was Kendall. It was always unpredictable whenever Kendall talked with his mother.


	14. Chapter 14

Etta was sitting with Kelly and Gustavo watching the guys rehearse. She couldn't help but stare at Kendall thinking about the sex she had with him earlier. She knew it was wrong to take advantage of his alter, but there was something about Keith that attracted her. She just couldn't help herself, and when she noticed it was Kendall mid-way through, she couldn't help but continue and have one of the biggest orgasms she's had in a while.

When they were done and back in the hotel, Etta knew this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Kendall. She was planning out how she was going to do this. She would talk to him alone, first. And depending of if Keith or Kendra showed up, she would get Logan to help her.

"Kendall…" she said as she walked up to him. "I need to talk to you." Etta said with a nervous expression on her face and Kendall was curious until he thought about having sex with her against his hotel door. He knew they had to talk more about it.

"Etta…I feel so guilty about…well, you know." he said as he stared down at the ground. He had to fight to concentrate on rehearsing, but his mind always went back to the sex with Etta.

"Don't be. Look, I want to tell you something, but you have to know that I'm only doing this because I don't want to keep you in the dark about your condition. You might have to sit down." she said and he sat on his bed. "The reason you didn't know how the sex started was the same reason you have been having memory loss and losing track of time…having black-out moments. Kendall…you have dissociative identity disorder with at least two alter personalities."

"What? You mean…split personality?" he asked and she nodded with a somber look in her eyes. "But…I don't feel crazy. I'm not crazy, am I?"

"No. You're not crazy. It's just…the alter personalities are a way to somehow deal with whatever you're unable to deal with. Now, I know this is a lot to take in, but…"

"What have I done? Is that why I can't remember having sex or why I feel sick in the morning? Etta, how long have you known about this?"

"I've known ever since I met your alter, Keith the second day I knew you. Your mother had called and afterwards, you had a headache…I didn't know about your condition at the time, so I gave you a bottle of aspirin and left. A moment after I left, I realized I forgot my purse and came back to you room. That's when I realized you weren't you anymore."

"What did I do?" Kendall asked and Etta bit her lip nervously. She didn't want to tell him that he was basically an asshole. "If I did anything to hurt you…"

"You didn't. Kendall…Keith, your alter, is mean and angry and I think he might be a manifestation of all the anger you don't express that you've felt during and after your parent's divorce and you finding out that your father wasn't really your father. In fact, I think your mother is a trigger for your alters taking over."

"But…I've been angry. I can't stand my mom for lying to me and…" he said before he stopped and sighed. He couldn't think about his mother now. Now, that he knew his anger towards his mother is a reason he has alter personalities.

"Kendall…" Etta began. "Dr. Mulligan and I also believe that there is some sort of repressed memory that your alters are trying to keep from you. Your subconscious doesn't want you to know what that memory is. Now, I'm going to ask something of you, but you don't have to do it. I'm just taking a huge risk by doing it." Etta said and Kendall nodded letting her know she should continue. "I want to provoke Keith's take over…tonight."

"What?! I…I can't do that. If Keith is as bad as you say he is, I don't want him anywhere near you. Can't you just talk to me?"

"I was, actually. I was just going to ask things that would most likely bring out Keith. I know certain things that will force him out. Again, you don't have to agree to this." Etta said and Kendall sighed and sat for a moment contemplating what he should do.

"Etta? Will this help me get rid of Keith and any other personality I might have?" he asked and Etta knew she couldn't lie to him and tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I don't know. That's up to you." Etta said before waiting a few more minutes to allow him the time to think about his decision. "Have you made you decision, Kendall?"

"Yeah. I want to do this, but you have to promise me that you won't let me hurt you."

"I will. Okay, I'm going to start asking the questions, now." Etta said and Kendall nodded as he stared at her. "Kendall…when you first heard about the divorce, how did you feel?"

"Well, I was hurt and…I'm sorry, Etta. This feels a bit…weird. A little forced."

"You're right. I mean…I pretty much know how you felt. I felt the same way when I found out about my parents' divorce. I was angry and pissed and sad that my family was destroyed. All because my mom couldn't control her lust for another man…" she said with a sigh. "You know, you never really get over something like that. I know I didn't. I talk to my mom, but…I'm still pissed. I get so damn pissed sometimes…I don't know what to do with myself." Etta said and she heard Kendall's breathing grow a little heavier. "I swear sometimes…I still feel as if I want an explanation as to why she cheated." she said and Kendall let out an agitated groan and that was Etta's sign of knowing that Keith had emerged. "I see you're provoke more quietly, now." Etta said and Keith chuckled before smirking.

"So, did you provoke me for round 2? You couldn't get enough could you. I had you moaning and screaming like the little slut you are. Too bad I didn't get to see you come…"

"Yeah…too bad." Etta said as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Keith licked his lips as stood up from the bed and walked over to Etta and she stepped away from him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking my opportunity to see you come. This time I'm not leaving. I want to hear every moan that falls from those sexy lips of yours with the satisfaction of knowing I'm causing it." he said as he pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers and she trembled before she breathed and regained her composure.

"Sorry…" she whispered and Keith was confused until he felt a knee come in contact with his groin and he yelled out in pain.

"You bitch!" he screamed as he held his crotch and backed away until he fell backwards onto the bed. "Oh, you fucking bitch!"

"Enough games, Keith. No more trying to seduce me, no more trying to control me. It's time for Kendall to get better and he can't do that if you're here."

"He needs me and you know it! You think because he knows about me is going to make me go away?! It's not. I'm going to be here for as long as…"

"As long as he doesn't remember?" Etta suggested causing Keith to pause. "Face it, Keith. When Kendall remembers whatever memory you're keeping from him…you're gone. You might as well tell me, now." she said and Keith flipped her off and Etta just smirked. "So, tell me…is his mom involved? What did she do that was so bad you had to take over?" Etta asked.

"If that bitch didn't fuck that man, I wouldn't have to fucking take over! If he had stayed away, that fucking divorce wouldn't have happened!" he screamed as he clutched his head. Etta began to wonder how Keith knew so much about Kendall's real father.

"His father…" Etta trailed off before she finally realized something. "He met his real father before, didn't he?" she asked and he screamed before becoming suddenly calm. "Keith?"

"I already told you…" he said in a feminine voice. "My name is Kendra!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello again, Kendra." Etta said and Kendra sighed. "Look, I know you're disappointed to see me, but I need to talk to you."

"Please, as if I'm talking to a skank like you. You slept with Keith…gross. He's such a fucking perv." Kendra said and Etta knew Kendra was an alter personality of Kendall, but she wished that personality wasn't right. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and when Etta opened the door she was greeted by Logan.

"I heard screaming and…" Logan trailed off and Etta stepped aside to let him in. Kendra began smirking as Logan walked further into the room. "well, I figured Keith was out again…or is it, Kendra?" he asked as he turned to Kendra. Seeing Kendall's green eyes pierce him with great lust was awkward for him.

"Yes, it is. You know…you're even cuter when you're nervous." Kendra said and Logan blushed and Etta had a great idea. She knew she was be sacrificing Logan over to Kendra, but she would be more willing to cooperate if she had a chance to be alone with the one she lusts after.

"Kendra…" Etta began and she saw the green eyes shift from Logan to her, then roll in annoyance. "I need to speak to Logan alone."

"Fine, but you better not hog him to yourself…" Kendra said with a wink. Etta followed Logan into the hall and closed the door.

"Okay, I think I know why Kendall has dissociative identity disorder or what could have caused it. Logan, do you remember your research about the disorder?" she asked and he nodded. "One of those things were blocking a repressed memory, right?" she asked and he nodded once again. "Well, I believe I know what that repressed memory is. I think Kendall might have seen his real father as some point."

"What? That means…Kendall's anger is towards that man as well as Mrs. Knight." Logan said and Etta nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but I don't know when this might have happened. So, I need some time to stall Kendra while I'll get Dr. Mulligan here. I need you to…flirt with Kendra…" Etta trailed off and Logan's eyes grew wide at her suggestion.

"I can't flirt with him?! Or…her. I know, it's an alter personality, but it still Kendall's body. It would feel weird."

"I know, but…don't you want to see your friend get better?" Etta said hoping he would forget about how awkward it would feel.

"Yes, but I don't think I would be able to look him in the eye if…I flirt with him. I mean, couldn't you get James or Carlos to do it instead?"

"I would, but Kendra tends to like you the most…sorry." Etta said with a sympathetic expression as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay…but if you tell anybody about this…"

"I won't. I swear, I'll give you the number of some good therapists in case you're traumatized by this incident." Etta joked and Logan let out a humorless chuckled. "Okay, I need you to approach him as if you're interested in him…er Kendra. I also need you to ask subtle questions about Kendall's father. I'm going to call Dr. Mulligan right now, but when I hang up, I'm going to call you. Make sure you stay on the line so I can know what you talk about. Can you do that, Logan?" Etta asked and he sighed.

"Yeah…It's just…it's still going to be weird for me, but I'm willing to do anything that will help Kendall. He's my best friend." he said as Etta nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay…" she said as she dialed Dr. Mulligan's number. "Hello, Dr. Mulligan? I know it's late, and I'm really sorry for calling you like this, but…I think I have a breakthrough in Kendall's case. Kendra is currently in control, but I need you to come here immediately."

"Wait, slow down, Etta. What do you mean you have a breakthrough in Kendall's case?"

"I mean, I think I know why he developed the disorder. Keith revealed something to me that led me to believe the repressed memory is of Kendall actually seeing his real father before. I'm guessing it might have happened before his parents divorced. I know Keith said something along the lines of, 'if that man didn't show up, the divorce wouldn't have happened'."

"So, it was a repressed memory…I knew it! Etta, try and keep Kendra in control until I get there. She seems more willing to offer information."

"I'm way ahead of you on that one. Anyway, I have to get back to that plan. I'll see you when you get here." Etta said as she hung up and dialed Logan's number. He answered and place his phone in his back pocket. "I'll be down in the lobby waiting on Dr. Mulligan." she said as she walked to the elevator. She could hear Logan speaking loud and clear.

"Sorry about that…" Logan said in a nervous tone and Kendra smirk. Logan was slow to notice the radio had been turned on and Ke$ha was playing. He was watching Kendall dance and he suddenly, felt a lump in his throat. When Kendall was Kendra, he really wasn't a he because he moved his body like a woman. He couldn't believe he was getting turned on by Kendall dancing. He knew he was going to kill Etta for this.

"It's okay. I'm a patient girl…" Kendra said and Logan shifted as he felt Kendall's green eyes stare at him with great lust. "Dance with me."

"Uh…" Logan said knowing that would be a bad idea, and all he wanted to do was not think about dancing with and being slightly attracted to his best friend. Then, he thought about Etta's plan and knew he had to help her. "Sure…" Logan said in an uncharacteristically sexy tone as he danced with Kendall. He gasped when he felt a pair of arms reach out and wrap around his waist and his brain finally caught up, he was pressed against Kendall's body.

"Don't be nervous, Logan." Kendra said and Logan let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm not nervous." Logan said as hips began rolling into his and he let out a quiet moan as he felt his cock grow harder a the friction of his body rubbing against…well, another body. Damn it, Kendall better get over his disorder or he would kill him, Logan thought. "What about Keith?" he asked and Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, don't talk about him…he's gross. All he does is talk about Etta. Ugh, I can't believe he actually fucked her." Kendra said and Logan was shocked.

"They had sex? Wow…" he said not noticing the offended look Kendra wore. "I mean…that slut…" he said in a not too convincing tone and Kendra saw right through it.

"Why are you really talking to me, Logan? What did that slut, Etta, set you up to do?" Kendra asked with an amused smirk.

"Well, there's goes the subtle questions…" Logan said to himself. "I…well, she wanted to know what you know about Kendall's dad."

"Tell her to back off because Kendall shouldn't know what Keith and I know."

"Are you talking about him actually meeting his father?" Logan asked and Kendra glared at him. "Etta figured it out. She just doesn't know when it happened.

"And she never will…" Kendra said before the door opened with Etta and Dr. Mulligan standing there. "Bitch, you can bring your hot professor all you want. I still won't tell…"

"That's okay…" Etta said with an arched eyebrow. "We don't need you to tell us. We found a friend of Dr. Mulligan's. …a hypno-therapist. If you won't tell us, Kendall will."


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night, Kendall woke up with Etta sitting on the bed next to him. She was dressed differently. He couldn't remember a thing besides her talking to him. He dreaded to know if his alter personality emerged and done something he knew he would regret even if his alter didn't.

"Etta?" he asked causing her to jump a little a the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry. I just woke up and you're here sitting on my bed. Did we?"

"No…your alters emerged. I was actually wondering if you were going to wake up being you instead of your alters." Etta said with a small smile on her face. "Kendall…we have to talk. It's something I discovered while your alters took over." Etta said as she watched him sit up. "Would you be willing to talk to another therapist? See, when I was talking to your alter, Keith, he let something slip. He started saying something about your real father. As if you've seen him before…" Etta trailed off as she watched Kendall's confused expression.

"What?! I've never met the man in my life. I just know my mom told me that the man I thought was my father, wasn't."

"I know, but…Dr. Mulligan and I think it's some sort of repressed memory…" Etta trailed off as Kendall bolted from his bed and searched for his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my mom. If that man did show up, she would know…" he said as he scrolled through his list and dialed his mother's number. "Mom…I need you to come to my room." he said before he hung up not giving his mother a chance to respond.

"Kendall…you have to stay calm…" Etta said as she watched him pace around, nervously. She feared that Keith would show up and things would spin out of control. "Your mother is a trigger because you're angry with her."

"I know, but if she knows anything…" he said as he was interrupted by a knock at the door and he knew it was his mother. He opened the door and his mother walked in. "Mom, I want you to tell me everything about my father." he demanded and his mother was so shocked at the sudden inquiry, she had to take a minute to process it. "Etta and Dr. Mulligan think I've met my father before. Did you see him and didn't tell me?!"

"No!" Mrs. Knight said as she watched her son get angry. "You've never seen him before. That's why I didn't you about him being your father. I didn't see the point."

"That's bullshit, mom! You didn't want to tell me about him because…" he said as he sighed and tried to calm down. He didn't want Keith to emerge again. He wanted to stay in control. He didn't want to do anymore damage.

"Kendall, I'm not lying. The only time he came around was when you were 5 years old. He had found out about my pregnancy and tracked me down."

"And you didn't think you would fucking tell me about this?!" Kendall screamed as Mrs. Knight and Etta flinched.

"You were asleep upstairs. I didn't think it would be important." Mrs. Knight said and Etta gasped as she thought of something.

"Perhaps…he wasn't asleep…" Etta said and both mother and son looked confused. "Think about it. Kids don't really go to sleep when you tell them. I know I never did."

"But, why can't I remember seeing him if I saw him? Is this the repressed memory you were talking about, Etta?" Kendall asked and she sighed.

"I think so. I have to call Dr. Mulligan. See, the other therapist is a hypno-therapist, Dr. Lisa Marks. If you go under hypnosis, she could help guide you through your memory and perhaps there could be some sort to merge with yourself and your alters."

"What? You mean…I'll be cured?" he asked and he was wondering if there was hope for that. He couldn't go on like this. He couldn't go on waking up fearing that he might have done something horrible or embarrassing. His career and his friends' career were on the line.

"I don't know." Etta said before turning to Mrs. Knight. "I need you to tell us everything you know about the day his father came to see him."

"Well, it at night…when my husband was working he was working nights. I had just put Kendall to bed and I heard a knock at the door. When I answered it, I tried to immediately shut the door, but he overpowered me and busted in. I pleaded with him to leave, but he just chuckled. We argued and…I don't know the specific details…I'm sorry. It was so long ago…"

"It's okay, Mrs. Knight." Etta said with a sympathetic smile before she turned to Kendall. He was so angry and she knew if he didn't calm down soon, Keith or Kendra would emerge.

"Why are you taking her side?!" Kendall shouted and Etta closed her eyes knowing that it was too late. One of his alters was going to emerge soon. "Ahh!" he screamed and she sighed.

"Keith…" Etta said in a cold tone as he stared at her with a smirk on his face. "You know, this shit is getting really old."

"Fuck you…" Keith said and Etta rolled her eyes. "Oh, look who it is…the slut that ruined her son's life. Tell me, how does it feel to completely fuck your son over?"

"How can you be so angry?" Mrs. Knight asked as she stared at her son or her son's alter personality. "You have a right to be angry, but why do you have to be so hateful?"

"Oh, spare me this shit. You think could just have an affair with a man, get knocked up by him, tell Kendall years later and a year after your divorce, and not have that fucking affect him?!"

"No, but I didn't think he would do this. I didn't know I would break him like this…" Mrs. Knight said as she began to cry and Keith just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Save your fucking tears, okay?" he said as Mrs. Knight bolted out of the room and Etta was about to chase after the woman and console her, but stopped when Keith let out a cruel chuckle. "Typical…" he said as he sat on the bed and stared at Etta. "So Etta, are you going to call your professor over or what? I still say you're fucking him…"

"For the last time, I'm not fucking my professor! Not everyone is corrupted as you are. You're an ass, by the way. The things you said to Mrs. Knight wasn't called for. You are cruel."

"Oh, I'm so crushed." he said in a sarcastic tone. "You should know by now that I don't give a shit. Aren't you going to cry for help with that professor you're fucking?" he asked with a twisted grin on his face. He knew that would annoy her.

"You're pathetic…" she said as she was going to walk away, but he bolted from the bed and grabbed her and pushed her against the door.

"Really?" he asked as he pressed his body against hers. She tried to fight against him, but he was too strong. She tried to position her knee at his crotch like last time, but he blocked it. "Ah, you're not going to knee me in the balls this time."

"Fuck you…" she said before Keith attacked her neck with a kiss She struggled against him and he laughed at her attempts. He moved a hand to the front of her jeans and slide his hand inside her jeans and panties. "Stop!"

"You're wet…you can't get enough of this." he said as he began rubbing her clit and her breath hitched and she moaned. She felt ashamed that she was giving in again. "That's it…moan. Moan like the jezebel you are. Just like your mother, right?" he said into her ear and she growled before she pushed him away.

"I'm nothing like my mother!" she screamed before slapping him and bolting out the door. She tried to stop Keith from getting under her skin and, obviously, she failed.


	17. Chapter 17

Etta ran down the hall to the elevators and pressed the button for the lobby. Once the doors opened she saw Dr. Mulligan and ran into his arms. She knew it was inappropriate, but she needed somebody…anybody to comfort her. Keith had pressed a very sensitive button within her.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mulligan. I just…Keith is in control and…" she said as she pulled away and saw the uncomfortable look on his face. "I'm so sorry." she said as she noticed Dr. Lisa Marks was with him and she wondered how they knew to be at the hotel. She didn't get to call him. "Wait, how did you know to come here?"

"Mrs. Knight called me. Do you know if Keith is still in his room?" he asked. He had hoped he wasn't too late.

"Something happened between us. I bolted out of there. I'm sorry. I'm not being very professional, aren't I?" she asked as she wiped her tear-stained cheek.

"I won't say no. Though, I commend you for dealing with an unusual situation in a short amount of time. We must hurry to his hotel room." Dr. Mulligan said as they went to the elevator and pressed for Kendall's floor. "I've already briefed Dr. Marks on Kendall's case. She suggested we try to talk to Kendall, not Keith or Kendra." he said before Dr. Marks spoke.

"I would prefer to speak with Kendall himself in case his alters feels it's necessary to take over. I want to get as much information from him before his alters take over. Dr. Mulligan has already told me that his mother is his trigger, and his little sister has the opposite effect."

"Yes…" Etta said as they were in front of Kendall's hotel door. She took a deep breath before opening it knowing he had left the room unlocked. He was lying on the bed watching T.V. and she hoped it was Kendall. He looked over at her and a sly smirk came upon his face and she knew it was Keith. "You're still here, Keith…"

"Yeah…I was hoping we would finish what we started. Look, I even ordered porn to get you in the mood." he said and Etta turned towards the T.V. to see he was watching porn. She stared at him with a disgusted look on her face and he chuckled before seeing Dr. Mulligan and Dr. Marks. "Whoa, I didn't know you were so kinky, Etta."

"Etta," Dr. Mulligan began. "Why don't you and Dr. Marks go to the lobby and get a cup of coffee. I would like some alone time with Keith."

"Whoa, dude…I'm not into men. I mean, I could let Kendra take over and you can get your jollies that way, but I ain't touching you." Keith said and Dr. Mulligan rolled his eyes.

Etta and Dr. Marks left the room and walked down the hall. She wished she could help Kendall without having to deal with his alter personalities. It was exhausting trying to talk to him about his memory without his alters trying to emerge.

"Etta…" Dr. Marks said as they were inside the elevator. "Why are you so invested in Kendall's case if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know. I guess…well, it all started when I learned that his mother had an affair with another man just as my mother did. I could relate to everything he felt…his mother's betrayal, the toll the divorce took on his family life, the anger and rage. He's such a sweet guy, you know.

"Well, I've never had the opportunity to converse with Kendall, I will take your word for it. I'm just a little confused as to why Dr. Mulligan is so interested in this case."

"I don't know why, either…" Etta said as they arrived at the lobby and went to the Starbucks located in the lobby. They each ordered a mocha latte and waited. "I guess it's because it's such a unique case. I mean, Kendall is sort of a high-profile person to take on as a case. We have little time to do this. It could be a number of things…"

"I guess. I have to admit, it's not anything we haven't seen before, but I guess there is a bit of a rush of adrenaline for him. You know, having to help this person in such a limited time. Plus, it's a bit more exciting to him than just teaching." Dr. Marks said as they got their coffee and headed towards the elevator. "So, you're one of his students, I'm guessing."

"Well, sort of. I took a class with him and will take more. I'm just preparing myself for this field by him mentoring me. I think, I'm failing and I haven't even started. Dealing with Kendall's alter personalities is frustrating and I can't help but be consumed by Keith."

"Well, from what I've witness, I can see how Keith can be consuming. Don't worry, you'll learn to look objectively at your patients. It takes time, but you eventfully get the hang of it. You just have to realize and never forget that you are human and some things will just draw you in. You just can't be consumed by it." Dr. Marks said and Etta nodded. Suddenly, Dr. Marks phone vibrated just as they were walking down the hall to Kendall's door. "I have to take this call. It's my husband. I'll be in there in a few…"

"Okay…" Etta said as she stood at the door and heard Dr. Mulligan talking to Keith. She had thought Kendall would emerge by now. What was taking him so long? Keith must have been difficult to deal with, hence it being the reason for the long time.

"You can deny this all you want, but I know you have a thing for Etta. Even if you're not fucking her, which I think you are, you're spanking it thinking about her."

"You know, Keith. You're right. I admit I have inappropriate feelings towards Etta…" he said and Etta's mouth flew open in shock. "I'm working through my feelings and trying to establish a healthy relationship with her and how I feel about her. The difference between you and I, Keith, is that I have self-control. I know what is inappropriate."

"Would saying that I fucked Etta right against that door be inappropriate enough for you?" Keith said with a chuckle in his tone. Etta shivered thinking about the sex with him and wanted to wash that memory out of her brain until she realized, Kendall had emerged mid-way through. "That upsets you, doesn't it? Perv. How old are you? 50?"

"Contrary to what you believe my inappropriate feelings towards Etta are not sexual. I admire her. More than I should. More than an instructor should. I'm taking on Kendall's case for her because I admire her so much. Any other student would get a number to a colleague of mine. She has real potential to be great in this profession."

"You don't want to know what it's like to be buried deep in her pussy…hearing her moan…making her come? That's bullshit, doc. You and I both know you want to fuck her young pussy so bad it kills you just to be in the same room with her…"

"Stop it, Keith!" Etta said as she burst into the room and Dr. Mulligan stood there in shock.

"Etta? H-How long w-were you standing there?" Dr. Mulligan asked and she sighed before staring at Keith. He was smirking as if he knew she was standing there the entire time.

"I heard enough, and we'll discuss it later. First, we have to get rid of Keith." she said before turning to Keith. "You think you're so fucking tough and you got everyone figured out. You're nothing, Keith. You know what…everyone can be fooled by you, but I know Katie won't."

"You bitch! Don't you ever bring up Katie!" Keith said and Etta smirked. She was hoping mentioning his sister would force Kendall back.

"Come on, Keith. You know you can't be a good big brother to her and you know Kendall is better…" Etta said and Keith gripped his head and screamed. "Just let Kendall out so he can be with Katie!" she said before another scream was released before it stopped and she knew it was Kendall. He looked up at her with soft eyes of confusion as Dr. Marks entered the room.

"Shall we start the session, now?" she asked and everyone, slowly, nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Kendall laid down on his hotel bed. He could see and awkward tension between Dr. Mulligan and Etta, but he wasn't sure why. He could see the older man avoid making eye contact with Etta and he could see the man shift uncomfortably. He turned to look at Etta and she smiled at him. She sat next to him on the bed and he wished the two psychologists weren't in the room because he wanted to be alone with her.

"Dr. Marks is really good. She'll talk you through the whole thing and then, hopefully, you can get past this. I believe you can."

"Thanks. Can you be here?" he asked and Etta hesitated. "I feel more comfortable when you're around." he said and she nodded.

"Okay. Are you ready?" she asked and he nodded before she turned to Dr. Marks.

"Kendall, I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths." Dr. Marks said as Kendall obeyed her request. "I want you to try and relax and clear your mind. Let go of all the stress and just clear your thoughts. Imagine yourself in a big, open room with white walls. Are you in that room white room, Kendall?"

"Yes…" he said as he continued breathing. He seemed to be in peace and he was smiling and Etta wondered what he was seeing in his mind. She imagined he would be thinking about Katie and how much he loved her and always protected her. It was admirable how much he cared for his younger sister. Perhaps it's that way because he had to put on a good face for his sister. Protect her from the harsh reality of their parents' divorce.

"Good. Now I want you to sit in that room and just breath. Don't think of anything. Let the warmness of that room engulf you and bathe in it." Dr. Marks said as Kendall's breathing became more rhythmic and steady. Etta watched with curiosity as she wondered what was to come. She had heard stories of patients using hypnotherapy and she wondered if it would work for Kendall. It had to work for him, because she couldn't stand for him to be tortured anymore. "Okay, Kendall, I'm going to ask you to go to the night you saw your mom arguing with you dad when you were five years old." she said and Kendall tensed up a bit. "What do you see?"

"My mom….she's mad. I hope she doesn't see me. I just wanted to play with my toys some more. I wasn't ready for bed." Kendall said and Etta knew he was going back. I stand at the top of the stairs hearing her. She's whispering, but I can tell she mad. I want to go down and tell mom and dad to stop fighting. _'Jack, what are you doing here? I want you to leave.'_" Kendall said and they knew he was quoting his mom.

"Who said that, Kendall?" Dr. Marks asked before he reached out and held onto Etta's thigh. She jumped a little, but relaxed as she didn't want to snap Kendall out of his memory. His grip wasn't tight, though. His hand just rested there as his breathing changed.

"My mom. She's crying. I don't want her to cry. Why is dad making her cry? _'Jack, leave, please!'_ Who is Jack? My dad's name is not Jack. Dad…?" Kendall trailed off as his breath hitched. "Dad's not that tall…"

"What's going on, Kendall?" Dr. Marks asked.

"He's not dad. This man…he doesn't sound like dad? Who is he? _'Is Kendall my son!'_" Kendall yelled. _'Yes…'_ Who is this man and why is he saying I'm his son? Mom is crying. Why is she crying? Where is dad?" Kendall asked as he tightened his grip on Etta's thigh a bit. "She's walking away from the man. Who is he? _'Jack…what we did was a mistake. I've regretted it ever since it happened. Please, I'm happy with my husband. We're happy. Let us be happy.'_ Mistake? What is she talking about?"

"Kendall, I'm going to ask you about the man. What do you notice about him? What do you see?" Dr. Marks asked and Kendall began breathing heavy.

"He's tall. He has blonde hair. I can only see the back of it, though. He's wearing a suit. He talked funny. He didn't sound like mom or dad. '_It's not right to keep me from my own son! He's my fucking son!'_ He said a bad word. _'Keep your voice down. You'll wake Kendall.'_ She still thinks I'm asleep. _'What do you want me to do? You kept my own son from me. You gave my role as a father to some man you don't even love.'_ She didn't love dad? _'I love him! I didn't at the time when you and I…please just leave. I'm begging you, Jack. Just let me go and forget about Kendall. He already has a good father.'_ Dad? Where is dad? _'Does he know about us and how you seduced me? Does he know how you wantonly begged me to fuck you because he wasn't good in bed? Does he know you talked about him behind his back that night we fucked? Does he know that Kendall is my son?'_ _'No, and he'll never know. Please just leave, Jack. If you really cared about me, you would leave. Please, don't come back.'_ Mom? _'I will hate you forever for this. If that bastard you married treats you two like shit…don't come looking for me…'_ No!" Kendall shouted as he tightened his grip on Etta's thigh. She winced as his finger began digging deeper into her flesh and she hoped her leg wouldn't bruise too badly.

"Kendall?" Dr. Marks asked. "Kendall, what's wrong?" she asked as Etta looked as if she was going to cry. He was hurting her, and she knew it wasn't on purpose. She could see Dr. Mulligan with a conflicted and anguished look on his face. It was as if she wanted to pull Kendall off her and shield her from Kendall's grip. "Kendall…I'm going to count backwards from 20. As I count I want you to walk back into that blank white room. Okay?"

"Ah…" Etta whispered as she felt Kendall's fingernails dig into her thigh. She felt the involuntary tears flow from her eyes and she bit down on her bottom lip in order to stop herself from screaming out. She had heard of bad things happening to the patient and even the therapist if the patient weren't brought, gently, from hypnosis.

"For goodness sakes, Lisa, bring him out of it. He's hurting Etta." Dr. Mulligan harshly whispered as he edged closer to Etta.

"Kendall…20...19...18...17..." Dr. Marks counted, but stopped when she heard him let out a scream that caused her to jump. "Kendall?"

"I look like him…" Kendall said and Etta was relieved it wasn't one of his personalities. Especially, Keith. "That man…looked like me…I saw him. He didn't see me, but I saw him…" he said as he began hyperventilating.

` "Kendall…" Etta said as she turned his face to look in her direction. "Look at me. Breath." she said as she tried to get Kendall to follow a steady breathing pattern. "Okay…" she said and he stared at his hand on her thigh and pulled his hand immediately when he saw the bruises on her thigh. "It's okay…just look at me. Look me in the eyes. Breath…"

"Okay…" Kendall said as he continued to breath. Just then, he reached out and held onto Etta. She held him and rubbed his back as he tried to calm down. She looked over at Dr. Mulligan and gave him a slight smile letting him know that she was okay.

"Dr. Mulligan…" Dr. Marks began. "We can talk in the hall. Give them some time alone." she said and, reluctantly, Dr. Mulligan went into the hallway.

"Etta…who is that man? My real dad?" Kendall asked and she sighed. From hearing how Kendall voiced his father in the memory, she now understood how Keith was created. He was a manifestation of how Kendall saw his real dad. A manipulative, cruel, angry man. Suddenly, he reached for his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked before she saw him dial his mother's number.


	19. Chapter 19

Etta was in Kendall's hotel bathroom checking to see if her leg was bruised. Sure enough, there was a plum colored bruise forming in her caramel colored skin. Kendall had such a hard grip and it had hurt. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, though. Whatever injuries she might have sustained, it was worth it to know the truth about Kendall's illness and why he had developed it. She pulled on her jeans and stepped into the bedroom. She saw Kendall with his mother and she was crying. Etta hoped Keith didn't emerge…not when Kendall is so close to recovery. She sat down in the chair opposite of Kendall in case he was Keith.

"Mom…" Kendall began and Etta released a sigh of relief. "I want you to tell me everything about my father. What is his full name? Why is he Australian? I knew that accent was strange, and I didn't know what it was at the time."

"His name…is Jack Fosters. He's an Australian businessman. He normally did business in New York, but the company he had a partnership with was doing some outsourcing and that caused him to be in Minnesota."

"How did you meet him? Why did you sleep with him? You were already married!" Kendall yelled and Etta placed her hand on his arm to calm him.

"Kendall…it's so complicated. I didn't want you to ever know about him. He was a mistake…" she said and Etta could see Kendall grow angry.

"I was mistake to you!" he yelled and that caused Dr. Marks and Dr. Mulligan to enter the room. Etta saw the look in Dr. Mulligan's eyes and she knew he was still very protective of her. "I knew you always hated me…"

"I don't hate you, Kendall. I love you! You're not a mistake. Don't you ever say that again! Don't even think it! I just wish…you weren't Jack's son."

"Well, I am…" Kendall said with such acid in his tone. "You still didn't answer my questions. How did you meet him and why did you sleep with him?"

"I was having a girls night with my friends at this nightclub. I went to the bar to get a drink and he was sitting there. Eyeing me…like a piece of meat. I had gotten that look before from men, and I would usually just ignore them. But…I just couldn't that night. Something about Jack was…intriguing. And when he spoke to me…I didn't insult him like I did the other men that would try to pick me up. You have to understand…I was feeling lonely. I was a newlywed and my husband was working all the time. At the time, I needed Jack for validation…I needed him so I could feel beautiful and desired and…"

"So, you had sex with him?!" Kendall screamed out as he watched his mother flinch. "Why did you keep me from my real dad?"

"It was better to that Kyle was your father instead of Jack. I tried to let go of Jack and I knew I couldn't once you were born. So, I stopped contact with him altogether and was determined that Kyle be your father. He's been more of a father to you than Jack would've been."

"He wanted to be my father! I heard him. He was so pissed at you for keeping me away from him. That damn memory I repressed was me seeing him. I saw him and looked like him. How could you deny me my own father?"

"I had to, Kendall…" Mrs. Knight said as she cried. "He was a mistake and he was poisonous. I couldn't let him near you. You grew up to be an amazing and wonderful and kind young man and it's because I kept Jack away from you."

"If that's what you think…so be it." Kendall said as he stood up and walked to the door. "I want you to leave my room right now…"

"Kendall…I'm sorry…" Mrs. Knight said as she stood up and walked out the door. Dr Marks went after her to perhaps comfort her. Kendall felt Etta walking behind him.

"Kendall…are you okay?" Etta asked and he turned to her with a sad look in his eyes and she knew he needed her right now. "Dr. Mulligan," she began. "do you mind if I speak with Kendall alone?" she asked before she heard a sigh emit for her professor.

"Alright. Only…I must speak with you in the hall. I'll be brief." he said and Etta nodded as she followed Dr. Mulligan into the hall and Kendall went into his hotel bathroom.

"Etta…I'm not even going to ask you how much of the conversation between Keith and I you've heard…I know it was enough."

"Dr. Mulligan…It's okay. If you were younger or if I was older…I'd consider it. I mean, I have to admit…I do have a bit of a crush on you." Etta said as she was blushing. "I just figured it was just a one-sided crush. I had no idea about your feelings towards me…"

"Etta, I…I don't wish to pursue a relationship with you if that's what you're thinking. I just…I don't want our profession relationship to suffer because of it. I'm trying to deal with my feelings for you in order for us to remain professional."

"I appreciate that, Dr. Mulligan. Just…can I do something before I change my mind?" Etta asked and Dr. Mulligan nodded as Etta walked up closer to him. She grabbed his face and placed the softest kiss on his lips he'd ever felt. When she pulled back, she stared at the shocked professor. "Thank you, Dr. Mulligan."

"You're welcome, Etta." Dr. Mulligan said as he looked confused, but somehow lucid. Etta knew that with that kiss, Dr. Mulligan could fully come to terms with his inappropriate feelings towards her. "Etta?" he began just as she was about to reenter Kendall's hotel room. "Please, be careful with Kendall. He had a very big breakthrough tonight, but it is uncertain whether Keith or Kendra is gone for good of even for an extended time."

"I will…" Etta said with a smile as she went into Kendall's room. When she caught the site of Kendall coming out of his bathroom in only a towel, she began to take Dr. Mulligan's warning to heart. She let out a sigh as she was about to turn around, but was stopped.

"Don't go, Etta…" Kendall said in a soft voice and she wanted to believe that it was Keith trying to trick her again, but she knew she had to make sure in case it really was Kendall. "Let me just grab some clothes and I'll get changed in the bathroom. Just don't go…"

"Okay…" Etta said as she sat down on his bed as he grabbed some clothes from his suitcase and went into the bathroom. She sighed knowing that if this really was Keith, she would be powerless against him. At least he wouldn't know about the kiss between her and Dr. Mulligan. When Kendall emerged from the bathroom, Etta sighed as he walked towards her.

"It's okay if you're frightened of me…" Kendall said in a soft tone as he stared at her.

"I'm not frightened of you. I'm just trying to assess whether you're Keith or not. Don't take it personally. It's just…my dealings with Keith weren't so great…"

"I'm sorry…I feel so horrible. I just…I just wish I had some control over my life. I wish I wasn't so damn angry. Who is this Jack Fosters? I overheard the conversation between Dr. Mulligan and Dr. Marks in the hall while you were in the bathroom. They said that Keith is based off my impression of my father when I saw him. I swear to you, Etta, I'm not like him. I'm not a monster like him. I don't like punishing women or making them feel small…"

"I know…I know this about you, Kendall. Don't feel like you have to justify yourself to me. I understand your disease. I know you're a good person…" Etta said with a smile as she stared at him. There was something in the air that was pulling her closer to him, and when their lips touched…she knew they couldn't stop.


	20. Chapter 20

Kendall moaned as he fell onto the bed with Etta lying on top of him as they kissed. Etta was driving him crazy and he hoped he would stay in control long enough to enjoy it. He still felt like Keith and his other alter were still a part of him. Even now with Etta on top of him, he could feel a strange pounding in his head that could be either one of his alters. He hoped it was just a headache that will go away.

"Kendall, are you sure about this?" Etta asked as she tried to pull away from him but in held her in place. He held her so tight she wasn't sure if it was Keith or Kendall.

"I'm sure about this, Etta…" Kendall said as he softened his hold on her after realizing he held her too tight. He watched her sit up and he hoped he didn't scare her. He sat up and sat next to her on the bed and stared at her.

"Kendall…I know you're sure about this, but what I really mean is…I'm not sure about this. I mean, you had a big breakthrough today and that's amazing, but…Keith and Kendra aren't really gone. You're going to need more therapy after you leave here. I don't want to trigger your alters."

"I know, but I want you so bad right now. Etta, ever since that day I we…had sex and I didn't even know how it began…all I can ever think about is…" he said but was cut off by Etta kissing him. He moaned out as she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him with his back against the headboard.

"It's all I can think about, too…" Etta said with a moan as she felt Kendall squeeze her ass. She felt herself in pure bliss as she felt Kendall's lips on her neck. He nibbled a little at her neck and smirked when he heard a small squeak come from her throat. She began rolling her hips against his loving the feeling of his cock getting harder beneath her.

"Etta…" he moaned out against her neck. "I want you, now…" he said as he slipped his under her shirt and grabbed her breast. She arched her back and melted more into his touch. He watched her bite down on her bottom lip as he massaged her breast while capturing her nipple between his fingers. He gently forced her down onto the bed as he trailed his hand down to her jeans. He undid them and slid them off. He caressed the soft skin of her thighs before he tugged her panties down her legs until they were off. As he leaned forward, Etta reached towards him and pulled his t shirt off. She pressed her palms against his chest and felt his heart racing as he pulled her shirt over her head exposing her breasts to him. He moved his hand lower down her body to her pussy and began massaging her wet core.

"Kendall…" Etta moaned out while arching her back as he slipped two fingers into her and she moaned louder as he pumped them in and out of her. "I'm so close…"

"I know…" Kendall said as he watched her. He watched the tremor in her legs, the way she lolled her head from side to side, the way she bit into her bottom lip. "You look so beautiful right now." he said as he saw her lock eyes with him as she came.

"Shit…" she exhaled as she momentarily closed her eyes only to re-open them to a pair of lustful green eyes. "I want you, Kendall…" Etta said as she sat up and pushed Kendall down onto the bed. She began working on undoing his jeans and pulling them down along with his underwear. She locked eyes with him as she sank down onto his erection before rising and falling slowly on his cock. "Fuck…" Etta moaned out and Kendall gripped onto her hips as she moved faster.

"Beautiful…so beautiful…" Kendall said as Etta leaned forward to kiss him. He began to panic because his head was pounding and he knew it wasn't a good thing. He should feel pleasure right now…not pain. He let out a growl and Etta stopped because she knew Keith had emerged. She stared at his sly smirk and feared she might have triggered his return.

"You thought you were done with me?" Keith asked as he held on tighter to Etta's hips. He smirked as he saw the hatred burn in her eyes as she stared at him. He chuckled as she tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her was too tight. "Why don't you just finish what you started?"

"Let go of me!" Etta said as she as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Fine!" she yelled as she glared at him. She was tired of fighting him. She didn't want to give in, but she was so tired of fighting and she wanted to fulfill a curiosity of hers of actually accepting Keith as a separate and real person and not just a personification of Kendall's dark side.

"Good girl…" Keith said with a smirk as he Etta began moving her hips. He watched her with an intensity that damn near froze her as she glared at him. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Keith asked with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Giving in to your darkest fantasy of fucking me. Not Kendall, but me…alone as one. It's easier to deal with me if you just think about me being a part of Kendall, isn't it?" he asked as he gripped her hips tighter.

"Yes…" Etta said as closed her eyes and began bouncing wildly on his cock. She felt shivers run throughout her body as she thought about all the things she hated about Keith that, over time, became things she was curious about. What if it were reversed? What if Kendall was an alter of Keith? Would she be lustfully curious towards the kind and gentle Kendall if he was the alter personality? Was Keith more appealing because he was an alter? "Oh shit…" she moaned out as she felt herself closer to her orgasm.

"Kendall doesn't know what he's missing. Fuck….you feel so fucking good, Etta. Maybe I should be generous and bring Kendall back." Keith said with a smirk and Etta glared at him. "You really want me to relinquish control and let Kendall out. That's adorable…"

"Fuck you!" Etta said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him hard into the headboard. She smirked at Keith's shocked expression as she gripped his wrists and pinned them against the headboard. "Let Kendall out, now!" Etta demanded as she stopped all movement and stared at Keith with a challenging stare.

"No…" Keith said with a smirk before Etta tightened her grip on his wrists. "Come on, Etta. Just enjoy this. Kendall won't find out that you actually enjoyed fucking me…"

"Let Kendall out!" Etta demanded as she stared into unwavering green eyes as Keith chuckled. "There's no need for you, now. Kendall knows the truth."

"Really? Why am I still here? He may know the truth, but there's still something he wants to know…" Keith said before developing a sexy smirk.

"Tell me!" Etta demanded as she banged his wrists against the headboard. "I said tell me, damn it!" she yelled and Keith laughed.

"No…" Keith said with a twisted smirk. Etta sighed as she began moving her hips feeling shivers as she rose and fell on his cock. "This is gonna make me talk less…" he said with a groan.

"Tell me…." Etta moaned out as she felt like giving up forcing information out of Keith. "What does he want? Just tell me…" she said as she picked up speed.

"Mmm, Etta. I'm so close, babe." Keith said before biting into his bottom lip. Etta was losing control and her tight grip on his wrists.

"Tell me what he wants!" she screamed as she felt her legs tremble and her orgasm nearing. She had let go of his wrists and his hands were on her hips as he met her thrust for thrust. "I'm not begging you if that's…what you're thinking."

"Yeah right" Keith said as he angled his hips and hit Etta's G-spot and she cried out as she came. Keith came with a loud groan. "I'll play nice tomorrow and let Kendall out since you were the best fuck I've had in a long time." he said as he pushed Etta away and she glared with hatred for leaving her to wonder about what Kendall could want.


	21. Chapter 21

"Etta…" Kendall said as he stared at her. "I don't remember…finishing…last night. Did I turn into Keith?" he asked and Etta just let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, you did…" Etta said as she looked away from him for a moment before turning back towards him. "Kendall, is there something else you want? You know the truth about your father, but Keith said you wanted something more."

"I'm not sure…" Kendall said as he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Etta, if I hurt you last night, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I hurt you…" she said and Kendall looked confused. "Have you looked at your wrists?" she asked and he did. Kendall stared at the small finger-shaped bruises on his wrists.

"You did this to me?" he asked in an amused tone and Etta looked down in shame. "Keith must have had a weak spot for you."

"Something like that…" Etta said as she dreaded thinking about the sex with Keith. She felt as if she was losing her mind. Suddenly, she saw Kelly walking with the guys.

"Oh, I have to go. We have rehearsal today. Will you be by here later?" Kendall asked and Etta nodded. "Okay…I'll see you later." he said before kissing her on her cheek and getting up to leave. Etta, decided that she needed to consult with Dr. Mulligan. She left the hotel and took the subway to the campus.

"Dr. Mulligan? Do you have a moment?" Etta asked and he nodded. She walked into his office and closed the door behind her.

"Any new development on Kendall's case?" Dr. Mulligan asked and Etta let out a long sigh and Dr. Mulligan waited patiently for her response.

"Last night…Kendall and I…had sex." she said as she watched her professor shift uncomfortably in his chair. She knew he was still a little uncomfortable around her ever since she found out about his crush on her.

"Etta, I know it's not my place to speak on such things, but…you have to be careful. You're letting this case consume you and I can tell you're on the verge of losing your own mind."

"I know, but…I really care about Kendall. I hate to see him like this. I don't know what I was thinking last night. I know he's not completely better, but…it's one of the things that just happened. I lost control, but I'll try to have better control in the future."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I know Kendall is a young man you have grown to care about rather quickly, and I'm not saying you shouldn't. There have many cases I've studied that have tugged at the heartstrings, but you have to have a somewhat professional distance."

"I know…" Etta said with a nod. She didn't know how she was going to view Kendall in a distant light when she had sex with the guy more than once…even if part of the time, he was Keith.

"Now, tell me how the emergence went last night." Dr. Mulligan said as he leaned closer to her as he rested his chin on his fist.

"In the middle of the sex, Keith emerged. I don't know how, but when he did, I was so angry. I couldn't stop myself and I grew to frustrated that I tried to force Keith to leave. He didn't. He just said that Kendall wants something more than just knowing the truth. I spent practically all night trying to figure out what that 'something more; meant."

"Something more?" Dr. Mulligan said out loud, but he was staring out into space with a quizzical expression on his face. "His father!" he said in a moment of epiphany. "Kendall still wants to see his father in person. As a kind of closure of some sort. Etta, if he meets his father, that could very well be the start of the merging of alters."

"I have to talk to his mother. I have to find out where his father is and how we could reunite them." Etta said as she fished through her purse for her phone, but Dr. Mulligan stopped her.

"I think it would be best if you talk to Kendall first. We don't want it to be a surprise. We can't take any chances with the unpredictable. If he knows about it prior to this occurrence, then maybe he can be in control of his alters and neither Keith nor Kendra will emerge."

"Okay…I'll talk to him tonight." Etta said and Dr. Mulligan let out a worried sigh. "I'll be careful. I promise. I'll tell him about your theory as gentle as I can. Honestly, I'm tired of seeing Keith. I wanna talk to Kendall."

"I want you to talk to Kendall, too. I apologize, but I have a student coming in for a meeting to discuss a paper in ten minutes."

"Oh, it's fine. I'll let you know what happens." Etta said as she left his office. She sent a text to Kendall asking him what time she should be at the hotel. In the meantime, she was going to do a little research on her own of Kendall's father.

Later that night, Etta and Kendall were sitting in his hotel room eating pizza and watching a movie. Etta could barely concentrate on the movie because she was so nervous about telling Kendall that perhaps he wants to meet his real father.

"Etta, what's wrong?" Kendall asked before pausing the movie. "Be honest with me, Etta. If I hurt you, you have to tell me."

"Kendall, you didn't hurt me. And I'm not upset about that. I spoke with Dr. Mulligan today and I told him that Keith emerged last night. We believe that if you actually met your real father, you would be closer to healing. Dr. Mulligan feels as if this would be some kind of closure you need to begin the healing process and Keith and Kendra won't appear."

"If I see him…will you know for sure that I'll be okay?" Kendall asked and Etta sighed. "I won't ever be okay, will I?"

"You will, Kendall. It's just…you're going to need more therapy beyond what Dr. Mulligan has provided. I think you should find a psychologist and a psychiatrist in California when you leave. You need to start medication. At least, I think that's recommended. Anyway…"

"What if I turn into Keith or Kendra and I can't fight my way out? What if I'm this way for the rest of my life? I can't be this way, Etta. I can't be a monster like Jack."

"You're not a monster, Kendall. You're just sick. I know what a kind person you are and I know you're still that guy. Your alters, especially Keith, is an interpretation of how your mind views your father. You saw him being a monster towards your mom, so that's is what Keith is based off of. I'm not really sure about Kendra. She could possibly be a manifestation of your mother. I can't say for certain."

"What if I meet this guy and he doesn't even remember me? I'm so…scared of what I might do. Of who I might turn into."

"I know, but if this can help you, you should do it. Facing this is one the most difficult things you can ever do. If you can get past this…I'm sure you can get past anything."

"Thank you, Etta…" Kendall said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "For everything. I don't know what I'd be without you. I don't know how long this would've lasted without you. Keith could still be in control…"

"That would be scary…" Etta said with a shiver as she thought about how evil Keith was and how she had dealt with him. "I keep wondering if he would even exist if your mom had told you the truth earlier in life."

"I wonder the same thing…" Kendall said as she held her and continued the movie. He wondered what his life would be like if he grew up knowing Jack Fosters was his dad.


	22. Chapter 22

Kendall was preparing for a counseling session with Dr. Mulligan. Etta knew why Dr. Mulligan wanted to see Kendall, and she was even more uncertain of the plan. Dr. Mulligan wanted to deliberately draw out either Keith or Kendra for a confrontation. He feels that if he has a chance to converse with either alter, he could draw out more information.

"Are you going to be in the session, Etta?" Kendall asked as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"No, but I can be if you need me to be. I'm sure Dr. Mulligan wouldn't mind. Do you need me in there?" Etta asked as they stood outside Dr. Mulligan's office.

"Yes…" Kendall said softly and Etta just smiled as she held him. "Thank you, Etta. If it wasn't for you…I would still be Keith…or Kendra…" he said with a shiver at his female alter.

"We should go in…" Etta said as she pulled away from Kendall and she knocked on the door and walked inside. "Hello, Dr. Mulligan. I hope you don't mind, Kendall would like for me to stay during the session."

"No, I don't mind at all." Dr. Mulligan said as pulled another chair in front of his desk. He was hoping that Etta would come along, because he felt Keith would most likely emerge if Etta is the stimulant. He hated to use Etta in such a way, but if it would help in Kendall's recovery, he was sure she would forgive him. "Let's begin, shall we?" he said as he watched Kendall squeezed Etta's hand one more time before letting it go. "I'm sure Etta told you of my theory that you alter or alters still appear as a result of you wanting closure with the knowing the identity of your birth father. I want you to tell me what triggered this latest emergence of Keith?"

"Um…well…" Kendall said while he tried to look away from Dr. Mulligan's stare. He didn't want to admit that Etta might have had a hand in it. He wasn't sure of how much she had told him. "I was with Etta…"

"She told me." Dr. Mulligan said in a flat tone. "I want you to know that anything you say is confidential and it will not leave this room just as the other sessions. And I assure you that Etta and I will be as professional as ever."

"Okay…I don't know what happened…I was having sex with Etta, and then…suddenly, the headache came…then I blacked out. The last thing I remember was…how amazing Etta felt…" he said as his breath began to quicken. Dr. Mulligan noted this as he leaned forward. "I just know that…he wouldn't let me…"

"Keith? He wouldn't let you do what, Kendall?" Dr. Mulligan asked before he glanced over at Etta and she looked as if she was preparing for the worst…Keith's emergence.

"He wouldn't let me feel her…he's selfish…he…" Kendall said and he tried to fight for control, and Dr. Mulligan knew he had to give up. "Ahh!" Kendall screamed causing Etta to jump up from the chair and walk over to the window because she didn't want to deal with Keith and she was way too anxious to be annoyed with Kendra.

"Keith?" Dr. Mulligan asked and an amused smirk grew on Keith's face. He saw that Etta was avoiding him and his smirk grew even bigger. Dr. Mulligan noticed this. "I am speaking to you, Keith, not Etta." he said in a stern tone.

"What do you want, professor? Wait, I already know the answer to that question." he said as he stared at Etta, before he turned his attention back to Dr. Mulligan. "What do you want from me, professor?" Keith asked.

"I want you to tell me why you feel the need to stick around after the fact that Kendall has found out the truth about actually seeing his father. I would assume he would be on the path of recovery, but I suppose that isn't the case."

"That's a long fucking way to say you don't want me around." Keith said with a chuckle. "I know what you want. The real question is…what are you willing to do to get the answer?"

"I'm not into playing your games, Keith. You thrive on toying with people to get what you want, but I'm not that easy to manipulate."

"We'll see…" Keith said with a sick grin. "Let's see…either you play my game or I'll spend the rest of Kendall's life invading his body causing so much trouble."

"That's a pretty devious plan, Keith. Too bad you're not strong enough for that task." Dr. Mulligan said and Keith's smirk began to fade. "Did that hit a nerve, Keith? Is it too true that Kendra is in fact the stronger of the two and you struggle for dominance."

"Fuck you…" Keith said as his anger began to show. "Nice game, I'll play along. I'll tell you everything you want to know as long as you tell me the one thing I want to hear."

"And what is that, Keith?" Dr. Mulligan asked but soon regretted it when he saw Keith smirk as he stared past him to stare at Etta. He turned his attention back to the psychologist and leaned forward with a sick grin on his face.

"I want to hear, in vivid detail, one of the dirtiest fantasies you've had about Etta." Keith said and Etta let out a frustrated sigh as she turned to him with a murderous glare.

"Enough, Keith! You can't just humiliate a man just to get what you want! Just let go. Let Kendall have control over his own body…his own mind."

"Oh, that wouldn't be fun…" Keith mocked and Etta was walking toward him but was halted when he turned his attention back to Dr. Mulligan. "Let me just hear one fantasy and I'll tell you everything you want. I promise. If I'm going to be merged with the other alter and Kendall…I at least want to hear this juicy fantasy before is happens."

"You know, Keith, I don't believe you. I know this is just a play in your little game, and I know you won't talk. So, I'm just going to give you what you want and play the submissive role."

"That's all I ask…" Keith said as he watched Etta stare at him with disgust. "Do you want to leave the room, Etta? I'm not sure you can take how your professor really feels about you. I'm waiting…" Keith taunted Dr. Mulligan. "How about this…I'll set it up and you can finish the rest. Does one of you fantasies involve fucking Etta in this office? It does, doesn't it?" he asked with a chuckle. "You have to tell me something, I'm not doing the hard work for you."

"Fine…you want vivid detail? You'll have it. I'm sorry, Etta…" Dr. Mulligan apologizes without taking his eye off Keith. "I imagine fucking her on my desk with her legs wrapped around my waist as I stand before her…buried deep inside her. Her beautiful lips swollen from the affect of our passionate and heated kisses. I imagine her moaning my name over and over."

"Wait, I doubt she would be moaning 'Dr. Mulligan…Dr. Mulligan' over and over." Keith interrupted him and he noticed Dr. Mulligan shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Jeremiah…" Etta said in a soft voice. "His first name is Jeremiah…" she said in a shaky voice as if she was on the verge of crying. Keith nodded for Jeremiah to continue.

"Her skin is soft…her scent is intoxicating…her deep, needy moans echoing in my ear. I watch her face contort into several masks of pleasure as she throws her head back in ecstasy. Her eyes alight with lust as she stares at me. She's nearing her orgasm and she's clinging to me…pulling at me…urging me to finish with her. I feel her tremble as her orgasm builds up. Her delicious moans get louder and louder as I bring her to orgasm with her screaming my name a final time…" Jeremiah said as he opened his eyes…he didn't realize he had closed them.

"Wow, you didn't disappoint…but time is almost up. I guess we'll have to continue this another time. Thanks for the session, it was so helpful…" Keith said in a sarcastic tone and Etta would've launched at him if she knew she wasn't going to be stopped by her professor.


	23. Chapter 23

At the end of the session, Etta was in the hallway with Dr. Mulligan. They left Keith in the office knowing he would be trapped in there and he wouldn't leave. They walked down the hall away from the door in case Keith was listening in on their conversation.

"What the hell was that Dr. Mulligan?" Etta whispered once she knew no one else was in the hallway with them.

"I'm so sorry, Etta. I had to make Keith think he was in control. I knew he wasn't going to willingly talk unless he felt he had the upper hand. I'm truly sorry you had to hear any of that."

"Was it…was it true? Did you ever think about me like that?" Etta asked and Jeremiah let out a long sigh before he stared at her.

"Yes…I am ashamed to admit that I have thought of you in such a way, and I am truly sorry if I had offended you in any way. Etta, I've been doing some thinking and I think, after this, that it would be best for us to not interact so much. I'll even recommend you to another advisor, but…I can not continue this behavior towards you."

"I'm not disgusted or anything. It's just…a little surprising. Not that I find it creepy or anything. It's just…I don't really feel that way about you."

"I understand and…you shouldn't. I shouldn't feel this way about you, but I do. I feel completely inappropriate."

"So, this plan for Keith…how does this work?" Etta asked as she wanted to change the subject. The more she found out about Jeremiah's feelings towards her, the more she began to wonder if she would actually engage in an inappropriate relationship with him. She knew she wouldn't…she was too interested in Kendall and…she wasn't the type of chick for fuck her professor…no matter how Keith disputes that.

"My theory is that I give him a false sense of power. I want to build up is self-esteem as Keith, and when the moment is right, I want to have a confrontation of sorts. I believe if we back him into a corner, we could extract more information from him."

"Okay…I'm going back to the hotel with him…" Etta said and Jeremiah wanted to stop her, but he knew that wasn't his place.

"Please, be careful, Etta. I know I say this a lot, and it isn't my place to say this to you, but….I couldn't bare it if you lose yourself in the process of Kendall's recovery."

"I won't…and I'll be careful. I have to find a way to get Kendall back, soon because BTR have a rehearsal tonight. I know Keith's weakness is Katie."

"Let's not push that button too many times. I have a fear it might not work the next time we do so. Only bring up his sister if it is absolutely necessary."

"Okay…I guess we should go back. I wish he would just, magically, turn back into Kendall because Keith is so difficult."

"I know. Oh, and Etta…again…I apologize for what you heard. I truly did not mean to embarrass you like that. If you want to talk to someone about how this makes you feel…"

"No…Stop punishing yourself Jere…er…Dr. Mulligan. If I was into that kind of thing…you know…sleeping with my professors and all…I would." Etta said with a joking wink.

"That's good to know…I think…" Jeremiah said with a furrowed brow as he entered his office to see Keith still in control. He could tell it wasn't Kendall because, after spending time with Kendall, he began to notice the difference between Keith and Kendall.

"You two have a quickie or something? Did professor's fantasy get you all wet, Etta?" Keith asked with an twisted smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint your twisted mockery…" Jeremiah said as he sat down behind his desk. "Some people can actually have some respect for a place of business."

"Eh…I imagine you wouldn't actually fuck her. A jerk off fantasy is so much exciting than actually having it for real. Though…the real thing is so enjoyable. Right, Etta?"

"Fuck you…" she said and he laughed. "Let's go. I don't want to waste any more of Dr. Mulligan's time. He's very busy."

"Yes, ma'am…" Keith said in a sarcastic tone as they left the office. "How uncomfortable was that for you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"As if you didn't know. You know…embarrassing me is one thing, but embarrassing Dr. Mulligan was crossing the line."

"Oh, but I love crossing the line, Etta." Keith said as they walked into the elevator and she pressed the button for the ground floor. Suddenly, Keith slammed her against the back wall of the elevator and pinned her against it because pressing the emergency button that stopped the elevator from moving. "How about we cross that line right now?"

"Get off me, Keith. Get off!" Etta tried to struggle beneath him, but she found it hard to do when he was kissing her neck and grinding his hips against her.

"Come on, Etta…you know you want me to fuck you in this elevator. Admit it, Dr. Mulligan's fantasy turned you on and you wanna fuck…" he said as he reached inside her shirt and grabbed her breast and squeezed hard causing Etta to moan out.

"No…" she moaned out weakly as he parted her legs with his knee. He returned his lips to her neck and when she stared up a the ceiling she saw the camera there and she began fighting against him harder. She knew the security cameras in the elevator…hell, the majority of the building didn't work, but if she made Keith believe they were being watched she would get him to stop. Of course, she knew he would probably like that more. "Stop, Keith…the cameras…she said as she pushed him away with all the strength she had."

"Mmm…we could put on a show for the pathetic security guard in charge of watching the camera…" he said as he stalked his way back to her.

"Not going to happen. I will hurt you if you touch me again…" Etta said before the elevator opened on the third floor allowing two people to enter the elevator.

"Hey, Etta. Do you have the rest of the notes from Thursday? I got caught up in a text convo with my bestie." said a tall brown skinned girl with dyed honey-blonde hair. She had a pink a green bag with Greek letters on it.

"I'll email them to you." Etta said in a tone that attempted to mask her unease with Keith. "You just got out of class?"

"Yeah…it's my last class of the day, though. What are you doing this weekend? My sorority is having a party with our brother fraternity after the Greek step show."

"I don't know…I got a lot of stuff going on…" Etta said thinking about how much she had to deal with Kendall's illness and the fact that she didn't do frat parties. "I wish I could."

"Dude, you okay?" a guy with black dreadlocks said to Kendall and Etta turned to stare at Kendall's confused green eyes.

"Yeah…I'm okay. I just felt a bit dizzy. I need to get lunch…" Kendall said with a slight chuckle and Etta felt relieved that Kendall was back.

The elevator opened and they all left. Etta walked with Kendall on the campus unsure if she should talk to him or not. She knew it could truly be Kendall, but a part of her wondered if it was Keith tricking her like before.

"So, I take it you don't like frat parties…" Kendall joked and Etta laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Kendall spent the morning in his hotel bed. Rehearsal the night before was exhausting and he just wanted to sleep in on their day off. Etta was hanging out with some friends. He figured it was a way for her to take a break from him. He wasn't offended or upset. He just dreaded the things Keith may have said and done to her. He knew it must have been bad because she refused to talk about his last session with Dr. Mulligan.

When he finally dragged himself out of his bed, he saw a note slipped under his door from Etta. She had asked him to call her as soon as he woke up. He, then, began to remember her sleeping in his bed after searching online any information about his father. Jack Fosters was a wealthy business man in Australia with several companies all over the world, including two in the United States. One in Los Angeles and one in New York. The business venture in Minnesota most likely didn't work out or he declined it.

He let out a sigh as he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He figured he would allow Etta enough time to be away from him and just live her normal life. She would have to when he leave in a few days, anyway. He would miss her, but he knew what they had wouldn't last long. Or he wouldn't be with her. He still wanted to keep in touch with her.

After stripping down and stepping into the steaming shower, he let out a moan of relief as the water pelted his body. He was going to miss Etta more than she knew. He would miss her eyes, her hair, the way she smelled, her lips. Plump, soft, and kissable lips. He just wished he could remember having sex with her more than once. Keith always took over when he wanted to have sex. He could never begin or end it…experience the entire thing without Keith interrupting him and taking over. He wanted her completely.

Once he was finished in the shower, he picked up his phone and saw two missed calls from Etta and a text saying that she was going to his hotel room. He decided to wait on her instead of calling her. He just returned to searching information about his father. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and he knew it was Etta.

"Hi…" Etta said as she walked inside. "You slept in all day, didn't you?" she asked as she sat on the bed. "I was going to do the same thing until my friend called me."

"I guess we stayed up pretty late, huh? I still don't understand how Keith can take over even after I've found out the truth. I know Jack Fosters is my real father. What more could he want?" Kendall said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Dr. Mulligan is trying to figure that out. Kendall…" Etta began. "when you black out, are you aware of what Keith does?"

"No. Why? Did he hurt you?" Kendall asked with dread on his face. He didn't want to know that he could've hurt Etta through Keith.

"No…I just…when Keith is in control, I'm worried that you're not as lost as you appear to be. That you still see and hear and feel everything."

"I don't. That's the frustrating part. I don't even remembering…finishing…you know, the last time we had sex. And I don't remember how the session ended yesterday. Will I ever be okay, Etta? Will Keith continue to do this to me?"

"No, but you have to try and fight him. Be the strong one, Kendall." Etta said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed before Kendall ripped his hand away. Etta was confused until Kendall looked into her eyes.

"I'm afraid that Keith would emerge and hurt you. He's been very forceful lately, I know. I even think I dreamed about him…or his voice at least."

"What? What was the dream about? Do you remember it?" Etta asked in genuine concern and worry. She also wanted to know this so she could share this information with Dr. Mulligan. Perhaps, something in his dream would be a key to his recovery. Or at least it would have so insight to how his mind works with his alter.

"I don't remember much right now. Do you think Dr. Marks can come over and help me? Or maybe Dr. Mulligan? Or maybe even, you?"

"I don't know…I-I can't. Dr. Mulligan would advise against it. I haven't had any training like them. I'm just a student. I can't risk it…"

"Please, Etta. I want to get better, and if you're the one to help me, I think it would happen sooner. I'll just tell you all I remember and hopefully I could remember more. Please…" he begged with wide green eyes and Etta sighed.

"Okay…this is a risk, but I'm willing to take it. Lie down…" Etta said as she moved to sit down in the chair across from the bed. She had to put as much distance from Kendall as possible so she wouldn't be close enough for Keith to touch her. "Now, breathe and just talk to me. This isn't a counseling session. You and I are just talking. Now, tell me the dream."

"You and I were…having sex when I could hear Keith's voice taunting me. I can't remember what he said, but…this is so embarrassing…suddenly, I was watching you having sex. I thought I was watching myself with you, but it wasn't me. I didn't know it at first. I just saw you straddling someone…his hands on your naked back as you rode him. You were moaning loudly. I couldn't take my eyes off you, but I heard Keith's voice in my ear. He was near me, I could tell, but I didn't turn away from you. I had to find out if it was me. He said something about Dr. Mulligan and I saw you turn your head and smirk at me and he was beneath you. But, suddenly, he wasn't. He was beside me saying it was a lie. I turn back to you and you were…you were with my father…" Kendall said as Etta watched him carefully.

"Kendall…" Etta said as she watched him. She desperately hoped she didn't mess up his progress. She knew Dr. Mulligan would kill her if he found out she agreed to do this. She was not being careful and she knew it was too late to stop if Keith or Kendra emerged.

"Something changed. He began to…touch you, gently. Like he didn't want to fuck you or break you or hurt you. He caressed your face like he cared about you. I could hear Keith panting…like he was panicking. I turned back to you and my father…he was smiling, sweetly, at you. You leaned against him as he held you and I could hear Keith's breathing again. Then…I woke up…" Kendall said as he opened his eyes. He wasn't aware they were closed.

"I…I have to call Dr. Mulligan." Etta said as she bolted from the chair and dug her phone from her purse and dialed Dr. Mulligan's office number. "Dr. Mulligan?"

"Yes, Etta?" Dr. Mulligan answered the phone. "Excuse me a moment." he said and Etta heard him say goodbye to someone. "Okay, I'm can speak, now. What is it?"

"I have a big breakthrough with Kendall. Can you come to his hotel room? I don't want to say it over the phone. I don't even know if I'm right about this, but…I have a really big feeling about this. I can come to your office if you'd like."

"No, I'll meet you there. Keep Kendall in his room and try to keep Keith from emerging. I'm not in a particular mood to deal with him, today."

"I know what you mean. Okay, I'll see you when you get here. Bye." Etta said as she hung up and stared at Kendall and he looked confused.

"Is he coming?" Kendall asked and Etta nodded. She didn't want to tell Kendall of what she suspects from the dream he told her. She thinks Keith will no longer exist if Jack Fosters isn't the monster he's emulating and it frightens him that he might disappear. She hoped she was right.


	25. Chapter 25

Etta was waiting for Dr. Mulligan in the lobby. She knew Kendall wasn't in danger of turning into Keith or Kendra at the moment, so she felt comfortable leaving him in his room alone. She just hoped what she was preparing to tell Dr. Mulligan wasn't as risky as she thought.

"Hello, Etta." Jeremiah said as he stood in front of the chair she was sitting in. "Where is Kendall?" he asked as he looked around.

"He's in his room. I'm pretty sure he's calm enough to stay him. Okay, before I tell you this, you have to promise me that you won't overreact."

"I can't promise that, Etta. You know that…" Jeremiah said as he began walking with her to the elevator. Etta pressed the number for Kendall's floor.

"Okay, that's fair. So, Kendall had a dream and we sort of had an impromptu session and he told me about it. He couldn't remember it right away, but once he started talking, he did. The dream began with Kendall and I having sex…or he thought it was us. It turned out to be Keith and he was watching us. Suddenly, the guy I was having sex with turned into you…" she said as she watched her professor's face change.

"Etta…I want to formally apologize to you. As you know it's something I am not proud of, but I think denying it would be worst for you situation. Would you like to discuss it privately when we have the time?" he asked and Etta nodded.

"That would wise, I think. Anyway, you weren't there and suddenly, I was having sex with Jack Fosters. Apparently, Keith and you were standing beside him also watching us have sex and as you watched us…Jack became more affectionate and less lustful. Kendall said in his dream, Keith was begging to panic. I believe the threat of finding out Jack isn't the monster Kendall perceived him to be would somehow make him and Kendra disappear."

"That's an interesting notion, Etta. Very interesting. I would like to discuss this with Kendall further, you understand. I think you're a lot better at this than you think. Stick with it, Etta, you're a very bright young lady."

"Thanks…" Etta said as she smiled as she stared at him. They had made it to Kendall's hotel room and she knocked. "Hi…Dr. Mulligan is here and he wants to talk to you about your dream. I've given him a quick overview of the dream, but it would be helpful if you talked about it in more detail. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah…" Kendall said as he closed the door to his hotel room. "So, how should we start this?" he asked as he stared at Jeremiah before Etta spoke up.

"Kendall…I'm going to leave the room." she said and both Kendall and Dr. Mulligan were shocked that she said that. "I just think it would be better for you to talk with him if you didn't have me as a distraction. Is that something you would recommend, Dr. Mulligan?"

"I…um…it's not my decision. That falls entirely on Kendall. Is that okay with you, Kendall?" Jeremiah asked as he stared at Kendall.

"Yeah…" Kendall said and he nodded. He wasn't really comfortable with being alone with Dr. Mulligan, but he knew Etta needed some space. "It's cool…"

"Are you sure?" Etta asked as she grabbed both his hands and stared into his green eyes. "I'll stay if you want me to."

"No, no…I'll be okay. Just…don't go too far, okay? In case Dr. Mulligan needs to get you." he said and she nodded. "Okay…I'm ready to do this…" he said before Kendall let go of her hands and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be okay…" he said as he watched her leave and he turned around to stare at Dr. Mulligan.

Etta went into the hallway and decided to call the number for Jack Foster's office. She knew it was nearly after hours, but she figured a successful businessman like Jack would be working over-time. She didn't tell Kendall about her plan to call Jack because she didn't want to send him into a panic and have one of his alters emerge.

"This is Foster's Enterprises, how may I help you?" said a woman and Etta should have known it would be his assistant or secretary.

"Hi…I would like to speak to Jack Fosters." Etta said knowing this was risky. She knew she couldn't tell him about Kendall's condition, but she had to tell him something. Maybe he wouldn't ask too many questions."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Fosters is away on a business trip in Japan. Would like to leave a message and I'll make sure he gets it when he gets back? Or you could send him an email through the website? He likes to keep his business contacts connected to him that way. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm just calling on behalf of someone I know…a friend. I'll just tell my friend to shoot him an email. Thank you." Etta said as she hung up.

Meanwhile back in Kendall's hotel room, Kendall was lying on the bed while Dr. Mulligan sat in a chair beside the bed. He regretted his decision to be alone with Etta's professor because he didn't want to look the man in the eye when he had to tell him the part in his dream in which Etta was fucking him. He saw the older man squirm as he said the words out loud. Once he was done, he looked hesitantly at the professor and waited for him to speak.

"Kendall…I want you to tell me what you think your father and the gentle nature in which he treated Etta represents. There isn't a right or wrong answer."

"Um…well…to be honest, I don't know. I just…when I saw him, the first thing I thought was that he was taking Etta away from me. I felt…helpless watching him with her. And Keith…he was panicking…I don't know why."

"I'm going to suggest something to you and I want you to think about it in a calm, rational mind frame. Do you think Keith reacted the way he did because he's threatened by something?"

"What could threaten him? I know Jack Fosters is my father. I know he came to visit me. What else is there he's trying to keep from me?"

"It isn't always something the alter is trying to protect you from…sometimes what threatens the alter is the realization that he or she may disappear if you come to a full realization of what you really want…of what can really cure you." Jeremiah said as he stared at Kendall. Kendall seemed to look lost in thought with his furrowed brows and before Jeremiah could react a pair of malicious green eyes stared back at him and he knew Keith had emerged. "You emerge much quietly, now, I see…" he said as he stared, calmly, at Keith.

"I figured I'd show up without making Kendall feel like his head was going to explode. It's the least I could do for that more than generous dream of his. Now, why can't you and Etta just back off and leave me alone?"

"We can not 'back off' because you are not real and you are only here because Kendall is sick. However, both Etta and I know what will truly help Kendall in his recovery."

"You and Etta…" Keith said with a sadistic smirk. "By the way, your fantasy was worth it. Now, I know what gets you off. It got me off, too. I think she lusts after me, you know. She fucked me one time…not Kendall. I'll have something you'll never have because you're too moral."

"My morals are worth more than your perverse nature. My knowledge of what will get rid of you for good is worth more than my sexual fantasy about Etta. There is a possibility of Kendall being rid of you for good and that, Keith, is worth it." Jeremiah said as he stared at Keith and the smug smirk disappeared from his face.


	26. Chapter 26

Etta walked into the Kendall's hotel room and paused when she realized Jeremiah was staring at Kendall with a cautious look in his eyes. She, then, let out a frustrated sigh as Keith turned to her and began smirking and licking his lips, seductively before Jeremiah, loudly, cleared his throat.

"I would appreciate it if you could focus your full attention on me, thank you." Jeremiah said before Keith chuckled as he continued to stare at Etta.

"Not a chance, old man…" Keith said as he watched Etta lean against the door. "Why don't you come closer, Etta? I'm sure your professor wouldn't mind it if you were closer. You do remember that little fantasy of his, don't you? Fucking you on his desk?"

"I remember it just fine, Keith. You don't have to repeat it." Etta said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window.

"How about you two just reenact that fantasy for me? Come on, Jeremiah, you want nothing more than to fuck her right against that door. But…too late. I've already fucked her against that door and she fucking loved it. Oh, but seeing you two finally going at it would be the cherry on top of everything. I can just feel the sexual tension coming off the two of you. Just fuck already."

"Shut up, Keith!" Etta yelled as she stared at him and her eyes shifted to Jeremiah. "You know what…fine…" she said as she walked over to Jeremiah and straddled him. She began kissing him and grinding her hips against his. He was so stunned, he could hardly move. She pulled away from the kiss and lined her lips with his ear. "You trust me?"

"Yes…" Jeremiah said with a sigh. "Just…don't go too far with this…" he whispered before Etta kissed him again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith's amused expression fade.

"I was just joking…" Keith said with a laugh, but something was a bit off. "You two can stop, now…" he said as he watched as Etta rocked against the older man. "Knock it off…"

"Fuck me, Jeremiah!" Etta moaned out when she broke the kiss again. Jeremiah was painfully aware of his erection and didn't know what Etta was planning, but he wished it would end soon because he wouldn't be able to stop if it didn't.

"Enough!" Keith yelled and Etta turned to see him put his hands in his head and scream before he began to breath heavily. Etta turned back to Jeremiah and stared at him with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Etta…please get up…" Jeremiah begged and Etta felt sorry for using her professor to drive Keith away, but it was all she could think to do at the time. Etta stood up and watched as Jeremiah tried to get up from the chair while concealing his erection.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Etta mumbled before she heard Kendall's breathing return to normal. "Kendall?" she asked before he looked up from his hands.

"What happened? I remember talking to you, Dr. Mulligan." Kendall said as he pointed at Jeremiah. "He came back, didn't he?" he asked and Etta nodded.

"It wasn't long. Um…I'm going to walk Dr. Mulligan out. When I get back, I have to tell you something important." she said and he nodded. They walked out of the door and down the hall in silence. She felt as if she crossed another line with her professor. "Jeremiah…um…Dr. Mulligan, I'm sorry for doing that. Keith was so frustrating and I…"

"Etta…I…I don't know what to make of this. This happening between us…it isn't healthy. I've toed the line of appropriate with you far too many times to ignore how I feel about you. I'm sorry, but…I'm going to recommend you to another professor as your advisor and mentor. I can't continue doing this with you and still have a respectable, professional relationship with you. Please, try to understand, Etta. This is for the best."

"I understand. Just…please help me with this. You're the best person that can help me and you haven't treated this like some ordinary case. Thank you." Etta said as she went to hug him, but he held his hand up to halt her.

"If you hug me, I'll die…" he said with a humorless chuckle and Etta remembered the erection he had gotten because of her plan to bring Kendall back.

"Okay." Etta said as she nodded and back away from her professor. "I contacted Jack Fosters, but I was only able to talk to his assistant. She told me Jack is in Japan right now. I know Kendall would want to tell the man he wants to meet him as soon as possible, but I doubt this would be something he would break to the man over an email. Would it be wise to ask him to wait until he could do it in person?"

"I wouldn't suggest it, Etta. Kendall can't go on like this for much longer. He's losing himself in her alter personalities. If he were to wait, it can't be longer than a few months. I understand he's leaving quite soon and he will have to deal with his illness when he's back in Los Angeles. I will suggest he get an appointment and get prescribed some medication that will help him manage his illness until a meeting with his father can be arranged. I'm going to leave, now. Call me if you need my help." Jeremiah said as he entered the elevator and Etta walked back to Kendall's room. She saw him sitting on the bed and his face lit up when he saw her.

"Kendall, I have some news. I called Jack Fosters' office, but I only got his assistant. He's in Japan on business. I didn't want to speak for you so I just said you would send him an email. I think you need to meet Jack in person." she said as she sat next to him..

"Why?" Kendall asked and Etta stared down at her hands until Kendall lifted her face by her chin until their eyes met. Something was off.

"You're still Keith, aren't you?" Etta asked in a calm tone and he smirked. Etta jerked her face away and he laughed. "You're an asshole!"

"What? You actually wanted me to be Kendall after the stunt you pulled with your professor. How cute…" Keith said as he pulled her against him. "At least you know I'm getting a lot better at pretending to be him…"

"Let go of me." Etta said as she struggled to get out of his hold. "You can't fool everyone with this little act, you know…"

"But, it worked enough to fool you." he whispered into her ear. "Thanks for the show…I'm sure the old man, thoroughly, enjoyed it. He was so hard, he could barely stand it. I'm hard…"

"Good for you. You want a cookie?" Etta said as she continued to struggle against him. If she could just pry her arms from her waist, she could escape from you.

"You know what I want…" Keith said as he pinned her to the bed and kissed her. She screamed and struggled against him. "I want to fuck you so bad after watching you grind against Jeremiah like that. So hot…" he said into her ear as he began grinding his hips against hers. She felt his erection rubbing against her thigh. "Tell me, Etta…do you ever fantasize about him?"

"No." she said as she stared into his eyes and looked away. True, she had never thought about her professor that way, and she had a crush on him, sure, but she never fantasized about him.

"I think you're lying. Come on…" Keith said as he kissed her neck and she flinched and turned her head away. "Tell me your fantasy about him."

"The only fantasy I have is you disappearing. Now, get the fuck off me!" Etta yelled and Keith rolled his eyes and, reluctantly, rolled off Etta. "I know what makes you panic, Keith. Kendall meeting Jack could actually make you go away." she said as she grabbed her purse and left. She didn't know if she did the right thing by telling Keith the thing that could cause his demise, but it felt good to see his arrogant smirk fade from his face.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, Kendall was lying in bed staring at his phone. He hadn't heard from Etta all day and he was worried he had scared her away. He didn't know if he was Keith or Kendra, but whatever he did, it must have been bad. When he called her again, she answered this time.

"Kendall…I'm sorry for not answering your calls or texts. I was doing a little research. Can I come over later to talk to you?"

"Sure. You can come over now, if you want…" Kendal said as he sat up and looked at the clock on the nightstand beside his bed. "That is…if you're not still busy with the research…"

"I can come, now. I'll be there in about and hour. Bye.." Etta said before she hung up and Kendall rose out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Where was Keith hiding all these years before he had emerged? Kendall looked into his own green eyes trying to find Keith somewhere inside him, but all he saw was himself. He turned away from the mirror and turned on the water for his shower.

An hour later, Etta was at his door with a folder in her arms. She was avoiding looking into his eyes and this hurt him a bit, but he was sure she had a good reason. Still…not having her look him in the eyes wounded him a bit.

"What did I do last night?" Kendall asked in a small voice as Etta sat on the bed. He sat down next to her and was relieved she didn't shift away from him.

"It wasn't what you did. I was what I did. I'm not going to go into too much detail right now. Just know…I crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed. I need to know something. Keith has been impersonating you. Very well, actually. How long do you think you can go without somebody finding out about him ore Kendra?"

"I don't know. Why? Am I going to be like this forever? Etta…I don't know if I can do that. What if something bad happens and I can't just explain it away?"

"Kendall…if I tell you something…actually, I'm not sure I can. Every time I try to tell you the reason Keith and Kendra still exist, they show up. I'm just going to leave this folder here with you, but you can't see the contents, yet."

"What? What do you mean by that? I'm sure it won't be that bad if I look…" Kendall said, but the serious look on Etta's face let him know it would be bad if he looked right now.

"I can't tell you, but I think if I give you the tools, you can figure it out for yourself…." Etta said as she stared into his eyes. "Jeremiah approves of this method, but he warned me to be cautious of the consequences and I will be…"

"The consequences meaning Keith…" Kendall said and Etta nodded. "Will you be here when I read the contents or should I be alone?"

"I'll be here. Someone has to keep you in line in case Keith or Kendra emerges." Etta said with a chuckled and Kendall smiled. "Kendall…I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens…I care about you. I hope we could still be in touch and maybe continue a relationship." she said with a hopeful smile.

"I hope so, too." Kendal said as he stared at her and before he could stop himself, he kissed her. He was relieved she didn't pull away from him. The kiss started to grow more and more heated and pretty soon, Etta was underneath him moaning and whimpering.

"Kendall…" she moaned as she rolled her hips upward into his. He slid his hands to her jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them before tugging them lower. She kicked off her shoes and her jeans followed. He slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her breasts in his hands as he began kissing her neck. She pulled his shirt over his head and trailed her hands to his jeans.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked her, but he was really asking himself. He knew every time he had sex with Etta, he would turn into Keith. He wanted to keep Keith away from Etta, but his need for her was so great, he couldn't take it.

"I'm sure…make love to me, Kendall…" Etta whispered as she felt Kendall's erection pressing against her. Kendall pushed aside her panties and plunged into her. He loved hearing her moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her. He loved seeing her face in ecstasy.

"Etta…" Kendall groaned as she gripped his back tighter. She was digging her nails into his back as he fucked her, but he liked it. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. He reached in between them and began rubbing her clit in time with his thrusting.

"Kendall…fuck!" she screamed as she came and he followed after her. He took her in a passionate kiss as he eased himself out of her before laying down beside her. She didn't realize it until it was too late, but Kendall had knocked the folder onto the floor. She panicked because she thought he saw what was inside and inside that folder was several articles and photos of Jack Foster's philanthropist work. His company partnered with several charities to ensure the well-being of children in war-torn countries. He made it a personal mission to feed children suffering from starvation. He even had a small organization that helped children through their parents' divorce. He was a good guy and not the monster Kendall's mind had imagined. She hoped after seeing this, Keith wouldn't need a purpose to exist because he would see how amazing Jack is and what as good person he is. Perhaps, Kendall could start healing.

"Etta?" Kendall asked and Etta blinked as she came back to the present with Kendall lying next to her with a look of concern in his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you when you leave…" she lied. Well, sort of. She would miss Kendall like crazy when he was back in L.A. She hadn't planned on being involved with him. She was just being friendly because Kelly introduced them and she was her favorite cousin. "When do you go back?"

"Less than a week. I could stay here longer if you want. I can maybe fit in some vacation time and spend more time with you. I've never felt like this with anyone else before. At least I think I didn't. There's not telling what Keith or Kendra might have done…"

"They don't strike me as the type to be in relationships…" Etta said as she cuddled against Kendall feeling like she needed his warmth. "I guess we should figure out how we're going to do this. I mean…we could try for a long distance relationship…"

"Yeah…we could." Kendal said feeling frustrated that the one person he felt truly connected to lives on the opposite side of the country. A place he's leaving in a few days.

"Are you ready? To look in the folder, I mean…?" Etta said as she sat up and rolled out of the bed to gather the articles and placed them back into the folder.

"I guess. I just want a few more minutes of you lying next to me. Maybe having you near me could stop me from turning into my alters…" Kendall said with a chuckle.

"Okay…one more minute…" Etta said as she placed the folder on the nightstand and cuddled up against Kendall. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to wallow in the amazing feeling of having his body next to hers. They weren't in love, at least not yet, but they were getting there.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Kendall and Etta scrambled to get dressed. Kendall swore to murder whoever was at the door ruining his time with Etta. Once Etta was dressed, he opened the door to find Logan standing there.

"I hate to interrupt, but…well, we now only have two days here. Griffin's booked a last minute appearance and we can't cancel." Logan said with an apologetic face as Kendall turned to Etta with the same expression.


End file.
